How could you do it?
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: it's a story about Lilly's screw up and the tight bond between her and Miley
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So here is a Liley stories so if you don't like it don't read it. I don't own Hannah Montana and if I did Disney Channel would not be able to hide the love between Lilly and Miley!**

It all happened so fast. That's what I kept blaming it on. Everything went to shit. In other words the shit hit the fan. I didn't want her to find out like that. I wanted to tell her face to face. But my teenage hormones and the fact that Mikayla was so fucking HOT and it didn't help that she was wearing those really tight jeans made me even hornier. So we went upstairs into Miley's and my room. I thought Miley would be preoccupied with the rager that was happening down stairs. Well let's back up a bit so you guys don't think I'm a total whore. Ok so it all started about what a month ago? Ok fine maybe like 2 or 3. Ok so I have to admit Miley and I were pretty tight I love her as hard that is to believe I honestly do. But yeah I am a bit of a horn dog I need more then she was giving me. She is the nicest and sweetest person you will ever meet. Plus she is gorgeous her long chestnut hair he stormy blue eyes I could stare at all day. I have loved her since that one summer that I really got to know her. I didn't even tell her but I told Oliver. That stupid doughnut went and told Miley. But it seemed to be a good thing since the next time I saw her she ran to me and full on kissed me in the middle of the hallway at school. N the far distance I could hear the boy's catcalls but I was too focused on Miley. We had been together for about two years now. I know you must think I'm a complete dick but now I must show you why I did it.

It was 2 or 3 or 4 or 5 or 6 months ago, Miley's and mine's two year anniversary. I was so happy that morning I couldn't believe it was two years since Oliver spilled my secret that I was too scared to share with Miley since I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Tow years of happiness with the girl of my dreams. We had our ups and downs especially when her father did not really approve of the relationship and she ended living with her aunt Dolly.

She kept up with Hannah Montana though. But she hadn't come out to her fans yet but I did not want to pressure her to do it. Her career was very important and I didn't want to screw that up. I would spend the whole romantic evening with Miley after her Hannah Concert. I spent basically most of the day looking for the perfect thing to wear. I was going to meet up Miley at the concert dressed as Lilly not Lola. I put on what I found to be the sexiest thing I had. Which was a little back dress. It was really short which showed my legs off pretty well especially with the 7-inch heels that I was wearing. My hair in natural waves cascading down my face with dark eyeliner and black eye shadow to show off my baby blues. To say I looked HOT was an understatement. I got a cab to take me there, which was no problem to because of what I was wearing. Once I got there I paid the cabbie the far less then I knew it cost. He was just trying to get some. Guess he didn't get the message when I said I was going to my Girlfriend's concert. So I got to the backstage waiting for Miley to finish up her set. She had the most beautiful voice. I stood there swaying in the rhythm that I didn't notice how Mikayla was standing their complexly checking me out. I was still watching Miley until I felt Mikayla's breath on my neck saying " Hey sexy what you doing later?' At first I was going to tell off whatever guy was hitting on me but when I saw it was Mikayla my facial expression turned from a scowl to a smirk. You see even though Miley thinks I hate Mikayla like she does that's not the truth I sorta had a huge crush on her and now she was in front of me. So I said back " depends if I get an better offer." All traces of Miley gone from my mind. So she pulled out a Sharpie. I'm not sure from where and grabbed my hand and wrote on it her number and said, "If you don't have one let me know" with that she turned around and left. I wasn't even sure that happened and I looked at my had to make sure it was real. It was an I was really giddily then and I spotted Miley coming towards me I felt guilty for flirting with Mikayla but I was harmless right. So I just pushed back the thoughts and enjoined my night with my girl. So basically that was the downfall of our relationship. Miley took me to the most extravagant restaurant but it was complexly empty. It was just me and her nobody else and especially no guys staring until their eyes were going to pop out of their head. She ended the dinner with gibing me a promise ring. The only problem with that moment was the fact that I forgot about the number on the palm of my hand. Once she slipped the ring on my finger she told me she had something else to give me. Bt I told her to wait I pulled out my present, which was a necklace with a heart on it that said property of L.T., and I gave her my heart. I cold see the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. With a wide smile she leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss that even got my heart thudding as if I had run a mile just a few seconds prior. " Ok so can I have my other present now Miles?" She nodded " Sure Ills stick out your hand and close your eyes." I did as she wished I would do anything she asked me too. But what I was sure was a minute passed but Miley said nothing. I could feel her soft hand on mine so thinking that she was waiting for me to open my eyes I looked up to only to see confusion in her blue eyes. I have her my own confused look till my eyes rested on my palm that had Mikayla's number on it. Now I understood everything. "Oh the phone number? Its nothing just some girl hitting on me because I look HOT tonight! Once I saw you I completely forgot about it." Gave her some of my charm and I cold see her physically relax and that smile that I loved so much showed up again. "I believe only because you do look really HOT tonight" she said in her sexy tone. With a smirk on my lips I said "Hmmmm I should dress like this more often!" I leaned in and gave her a kiss. So since we did her dinner I had to show her my surprise. I blindfolded her and drove her over to a club I know she like to party and hell i love to party too! Plus I knew she would make a quant fabulous dinner so I would provide the excitement she would do the romance. I had rented out a VIP section for us and some of our close friends like the doughnut Oliver. I could tell by now she heard the bass of the song cause I could see her swaying to the music I parked the car and carried her over to the entrance with my arms around her waist and her hips grounding against mine. Soft moans left my lips as I took off the blindfold and heard her gasp. As she turns around and kissed me "OMG Lilly this club is so exclusive how did you get in?" "I got ways babe I go ways!" I said with a smirk as I put my arm around her waist and led her in. Even though we weren't 21 we still got in I mean come on we both are really hot and fucking each other its pretty obvious they were going to let us in. So we got to our VIP section and ordered a round of screwdrivers and danced a little with my girl. Our dinks came and we loosened up a bit more and Miley had to go potty. It was so cute the way she said it I had to wait so nobody would decide to sit there two cuz security fucking sucked at this club. That's when I caught her eye. Mikayla was coming over here sauntering over. Her hips swaying from side to side. To say that I was turned on was an under statement. With that smirk it seemed like she knew what she was doing to me. " I was hoping you would be here." She said finally getting to were I was sitting she grabbed my hand ad looked at it. "Nice to see you haven't washed it off. I would have thought so since you're here with your girlfriend." But before I could answer she leaned in and whispered in my ear " I'll see you around your girlfriend is coming remember she doesn't have to know." She left as quickly as she came and I saw Miley walking over with this mad look on her face. She was totally lime green Jell-O. She looked at me and said, " Who the fuck was that!" "I was nobody babe just some girl who thought I was somebody else is all don't worry remember I love you." Damn I was slick instantly she melted into my arms and we danced and by dance I mean practically have sex on the dance floor. Overall it was a great night caught glimpses of Mikayla but none to engaging which I was thankful for since I didn't want anything ruining tonight for Miley. When we got back home we had "started a protest" if you catch my drift. The next day Miley had to do some Hannah thin g so I had sometime on my hands. So I figured I should call Mikayla you know to straighten this whole thing out LOL straighten as if! Any way so I called her up but got a voicemail t was actually really cute so I left a message saying we need to talk. No more then ten minutes passed by and I got a text saying, " Why shouldn't we meet up to talk?"

**So there you go first chapter give me some feed back people! Don't make me get Hilary Duff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I just realized I didn't really give you guys much of a background on the story so I guess imma tell you now. So all the characters are about 18. Miley and Lilly have been dating for 2 years or so as you already know. They live together and it's Summer so no college right now. Well now that you know more her is Chapter 2 Enjoy.**

I sat at Rico's waiting for Mikayla to show up. I couldn't figure out why I seemed nervous. I had a crush on her, key word had so I shouldn't be like this. All the symptoms I had the nervous hand movements and the sudden looking form side to side. I mean I had a girlfriend, a great girlfriend, and the girl of my dreams. There was no way in hell I could still have a crush on ikala. All she has is that beautiful long black hair. Those glistening brown eyes. Those legs that can go on for days… My thinking went off on the wrong track and I didn't get back on track till I felt arms around my waist. The smell of Abercrombie in the are and her soft sweet voice in my ear. " Thinking about me huh?" " I was…" all I could do was blush and she giggled at my silly antics. She let's go of my waist and I instantly miss the sensation. Fuck Lilly get your head out of the gutter. She went to my side an interlocked her fingers in mind and led me to the beach. It was pretty romantic at that moment of the night. We sat down to look at the sunset as she curled up into y shoulder leaning her head on my shoulder. I should have pushed her away but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It felt so good and overall it felt so right. I love Miley but she had so much Hannah stuff that we barely saw each other any more. Mikayla and I just sat there liking each other's company. The whole idea of telling Mikayla that they could not see each other completely left my mind. We could be friends right? I liked her company even if we don't talk. We can just be Friends. I came to the conclusion that we could. So I turned to look at Mikayla. She met my gaze and I said in a low whisper "Friends?" In the same whispered tone "Friends" she replied. We sat there soaking each other in not saying anything just feeling each other's energy. It was really nice I didn't even notice time fly. Being next to her was nice it made everything very easy going. It wasn't till I got a text from Miley saying: Hey babe im going to be home soon we should go to dinner pick you up in five?" I texted her back saying I would love to. Mikayla says with a twinge of disappointment in her voice " you have to go don't you?" I couldn't bring myself to say so, instead I just nodded. "I'll take you home" "thanks" I said with a smile. We walked to her car with our hand interlocked because we are friends. We got into her car it was a Mercedes SL 500. My eyes got wide "omg that's your car!" She giggled and said "you like huh?' " Oh yeah almost as much as I…" I caught myself before I said it. But Mikayla intently stared at me. "As much as you like what Lilly?" Her wyes were glimmering with hope. It had a twinkle in them I couldn't lie to that face. "You." It came out as a whisper also. "I really like you too." I just swallowed the lump in my throat I didn't know what to say so Mikayla did "I know you have a girlfriend that you love. WE are just friends." The sadness in her voice was tangible so I went forward ad gave her a hug. I wrapped my self all around her. I whispered in her ear " WE can be friends I like being around you and I want to get to know you." With that I released her and she looked up at me with a smile on her face we got into the car and turned on the radio blasting some Ke$ha singing I am Cannibal Cannibal! We couldn't stop laughing once we got to my house. I opened the door and I was about to leave but im not sure what came over me but I turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to go back in my house to get ready for my hot date with Miley. Miley and I were giving a great time and my phone blasted the ringtone for Cannibal I know who it was and I grabbed my phone a bit too eagerly. Mikayla wrote "I had a really great time today I can't wait till I see you again." I quickly texted back " Miss me huh? Well im free tomorrow." I stowed away my phone back into my pocket when Miley nonchalantly asked who was that? "It was my friend " What? She hated Mikayla I couldn't tell her I was a friend with her archenemy. "Oh ok" and it was dismissed and we continued our dinner. It was one of the cool things in our relationship we were completely trusting of one another a bit too much maybe. When I got home form the dinner Miley had to go do some Hannah thing and I got a text from Oliver saying that he needed to talk to me. So I told him to come over. Once the doughnut finally got to our house. When I heard the incessant ring of the doorbell I know it was Oliver but it was weird since he was the lad back one. "I'm coming Oliver god chill! The fuck out!" I got to the door and opened it after that out of nowhere Oliver fucking tackles me to the floor. He is onto of me and yell" What the fuck Oliver!" He looked like he was on the verge of tears but underneath there was hatred ten times more fierce then his sadness. He yelled at the top of his lugs "why!" I looked at him incredulously because I couldn't fathom why on earth he decided to go off and fucking yell at me I looked at him dubfouded and all I could say was "why what?" By this response he got even more livid then he was before. He stood up and started to pace. While I was getting up he punched d fucking wall. It was ridiculous. "What the fuck is wrong with you Oliver! Now I was mad also he just came in fucking tackles me then punches my wall. Its stupid and to make it worse he started laughing and I couldn't figure out why. Once he stopped his humorless laughter he gave me a death glare. I had to avert my eyes away from that hateful gaze. "You honestly don't know what you have done wrong?" "What are you talking about I haven't don anything wrong!" At this his expression got hard, he walked closer to me to make sure I had to look at him when he talked. His voice boomed "you don't' call fucking cheating on your girlfriend of two years not something wrong!" "What the fuck is you talking about! I would never cheat on Miley! I m complexly in love with her and you have know me forever you should know that I would NEVER do that EVER!" "Ten how do you explain this huh? I couldn't believe it but when Sarah showed me this pic I couldn't believe it! How the fuck could you do that! And the lie to me about it right to my face!" "What picture are you talking about?" He seemed to have calmed down a little bit at seeing the confusion on my face and pulled out his phone. After fiddling with it for a bit he showed me the picture. It was taken only a few hours ago when Mikayla came from behind me and whispered in my ear. I know w hanging out in public would bit me in the ass. But the again I did nothing wrong! So I look at Oliver with an edge in my voice" Mikayla was just giving me a hug from behind! I wasn't cheating! Jeeze can't I have friends!" I looked up at Oliver since he wasn't saying anything. He had this look of surprise on his face he couldn't even make an actual word " M m m m ik kay kay la la" " yes Mikayla we are friends I met her at a Hannah concert." It seemed that he finally got his bearings and said " your friends with Mikayla?' At this point most of the hatred was lost. "Yeah that's why I haven't told Miley plus where did you got that picture?" "Sarah and I were walking by the beach I was about to call out to you when some girl (Mikayla) walks up and hugs you from behind. I guess I jumped to conclusions I'm sorry. I don't know what took over me. Cheating is just not ok with me. Especially since my FATHER was like that." You could hear the venom in he vice when he talked about his father. "Its ok Ollie I forgive you just don't tell Miley about my friendship with Mikayla I want to tell her okay" "Sure Lils at least it wasn't true. So want to hang? Unless you have something to do with Miley?' "Naw we can hang I think she has to work late tonight." "Well ok then" he goes plops down on the couch and turns on the TV I go to sit next to him and he turns away from the TV and looks at me with this goofy grin and a glint in his eyes. "Oh no Ollie I won't!" "Oh come on Lils! I might never get the chance to eve meet Mikayla let alone woo her!" " Yeah not going to happen!" "Why?" "Because that would make our friendship awkward then I added in a low whisper because she like me. I notice there was a certain protective quality to my voice as if I was…. jealous but that would not be it could it/ naw of course not. Once Oliver gave up we just hung out listened to music and stuff like that. Mile didn't come home that night but she sent me a text saying she was working late and she had to be on a plane to Washington the next morning. From here on out all the problems started to pile up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update. Well here is chapter 3. I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters if I did Miley wouldn't be in Narnia and neither would Lilly.**

Chapter 3

With Miley gone I figured why not hang out with my good FRIEND Mikayla. Since me and her were just friends at that point. My intentions were totally harmless. I just wanted to hang out with a friend, who totally wants to get into my pants. But damn I was bored and so god damn lonely. I guess I have abandonment issues but whatever. So I grabbed my phone and texted Mikayla. "Hey girl hey" It took less than a few seconds for her to reply. "I was hopeing I would hear from you I had ad gr8 time I wanna get to know you better." "oh do you rlly Now? I am pretty amazing lol." "That you are Lilly and beautiful." "your not so bad yourself and you prolly look better without so much clothes ;) lol" " I bet you do too mmmm dirty images in my head ;) you better stop if you still want to be JUST friends" "what if I don't want to huh?" " Well then your gonna have to go through the punishment ;)" " Is that a promise? " "sure is." " cool beans so we gonna hang out today?" "Fer sure when and where im there." I have to admit the last part was really cheesy and I shouldn't even be talking to Mikayla like that but what's the harm in it right? So we set up plans to hang out. Miley or rather Hannah had to stay in Washington a few extra nights and that's when it all really started. During those days of absence was when Mikayla and I became more then just platonic friends. I swear it wasn't my intention. Fuck I sound like that song don't I? Oh well ok I will just tell you what happened! Since you most likely hate my guts right now. Nobody likes I cheater and I mean that sincerely I even despised my self for a while after this whole fiasco happened. Ok so Mikayla and I had basically at this point spent the whole week together with Miley gone. I hadn't heard from her since she left. To say I was worried was a mistake but I was also really pissed because I hadn't heard of any accidents in Washington so I thought she was ignoring me. Since Mikayla saw that I was down we went and got plastered since well we could and that is what most teenagers with angst do. Mikayla was actually trying to be a good friend but even when we were being friendly you could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. To say I wanted her was like saying a mama bear wanted her cubs. It kept growing but I pushed it away for Miley and so did Mikayla for my sake. But mix in sexual tension, loneliness, and some vodka and shot is gonna go down. The only problem was I was completely aware of what was happening so I wasn't innocent in it either. But that night we didn't have sex we made out and cuddled it wasn't until Mikayla and I did that till I realized I really missed doing that. Miley was wiped from my mind that whole week. All I could do was think about Mikayla. The next morning when we woke up in each other's arms we knew we couldn't just go back to being just friends. So we came up with the idea to hide it. At that moment I was falling head over heels in love with Mikayla. Being friends was not an option anymore. That Saturday night we made love and confessed our undying love for each other. It just slipped off the toungue and it never felt more right. It was amazing to say the least I was glowing the next day making breakfast when I saw Miley's limo drive up. I stopped what I was doing told Mikayla Miley was back so she got dressed quickly. We had one last passionate kiss and she was gone like the wind. Miley cam into the room and I lied that I was making breakfast for her she kissed me passionately and I got lost in the way her toungue battled with mine. It felt so good to be connected with Miley again. After that inter change of spit I put my lips to her neck and said I love you Mik I caught my self fast enough and said I love you Miley. "I love you Lilly" She connected our lips again and started pulling me towards our room. To say the least we didn't leave for a while. Then She told me she had to go and do some Hannah stuff and that she was taking me out tonight "I need to treat my girl right" As soon as she left I grabbed my phone and texted Mikayla "I love you" it took like 3 seconds for her to reply "I love you so when can we be together again?" " Miley is gone pick me up and let's go see a movie it's dark ;)" I didnt get a response instead the honk of her car. I grabbed my purse and ran and hopped in the car and kissed her. The. She drove off and we went into the AMC. So we were walking in and Mikayla grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. At the moment I thought nothing of it till I saw Oliver I quickly dropped her hand thank god Oliver is a doughnut and didn't notice. I turn to look at mikayla and she is givin me a look of confusion. I cock my head in the direction of Oliver. I whisper in her ear "we are so seeing a different movie then them so I can have u all to myself" we walk towards Oliver say hi and go our separate ways. We "watched" the movie and I had a hicky which j will say Miley gave me. She dropped me off and I went inside and Miley texted me " hey babe I will pick u up in 5" I run up stairs put on the dressed I picked out and did a Kim touch up. Miley took me to this gorgeous resturant next to the beach. We ate and then she took me on a lookouts stroll. It was the most romantic thing ever. You would think I would have felt guilty because of the thing with Mikayla but I was way too wrapped up in the moment and how gorgeous Miley looked. She had this twinkle in her eye and she seemed a little bit nervous. We were walking with our hands intertwined until she stopped me and turned and lookEd at me. I only saw love and devotion in her eyes she turns and looks into my eyes and says " Lilly I have been in love with you head over heels in love with you since we meet. We started off as best friends and only made our relationship stronger. I cannot see my future without you in it and I never want to." At this moment she gets on one knee. By this point I can't breathe and she says " Lilly Truscott will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" she pulled out the most gorgeous engagement ring I had ever seen. She is the love of my life the whole Mikayla thing was just a mistake so I said "yes Miley of course I will marry u!" I took her up into a passionate kiss. The rest of the night was spent in our bed to say the least. We told everyone the day after and we had an engagement party. I hadnt been near my phone so i didn't have time to break it off with Mikayla. It wasn't until that night I got some time because she was with her family talking about the plans for us to get married in a few months like 4 or 5 b/c we wanted the perfect wedding. That night I picked up my phone and instead if reading the texts I just texted her to meet me on the beach. I sat there waiting fir a few minutes till I felt slender arms around my torso I knew it was Mikayla and she kissed my cheek. She sat down next to me and intertwined our hands. I couldn't look at her so I spoke will I looked at the ocean. I'm sure you have heard the news by now I can't..." I was stopped by Mikayla and she said " I know you love her but I'm pretty sure you love me too. I can keep it a secret I just don't want to loose you...I love you I'm in love with you and I'm sure you feel the same. Let me kiss you if you don't feel anything I will let you go." I can tell she is on the verge of tears I nod and kiss her. I meant for it to be a quick peck but once I had a taste I knew I couldn't get enough. Mikayla was right I had fallen in love and I couldn't give her up. We kissed for a while on the beach with the new resolution to be extra sneaky since I was engaged.


	4. Chapter 4 Damn

**OMFG I'm actually updating two chapters in one day Well Merry Christmas my faithful readers and enjoy! I still don't own Hannah Montana. Santa EPIC FAIL!**

So throughout the whole engagement I was sneaking around with Mikayla. I know I know it was wrong but I just couldn't choose. I must say we were pretty good sneakers since nobody found out until the party that was the weekend b4 we got back into College and the day before the rehearsal dinner. Yeah timing wasn't on my side that day. It all started when Miley said we should have a bachelorette party and I was like of course babe and I invited Mikayla. We were at the house and nobody seemed to be paying attention to us and Miley was somewhere so we snuck upstairs and I could have sworn we locked the door and we started making out and taking off each other's clothes. Miley ran in when we were both halfway naked neither of us wearing a shut or pants totally making out. So it wasn't like I could deny anything. I remember the look of hurt on her face. I was pretty sure she was going to faint but she ran down the stairs. Once she started running I ran after her because well she was my fiancée. I was running down the stairs yelling Miley! She got to the door opened it looked back at me with tears running down her face and she started running. I didn't realize the crowd forming around me or Mikayla by my side also only clad in Victoria's secret. Once I couldn't see her anymore I turned around and looked at Mikayla she also looked shocked and as scared as I did. Then someone turned none other and me around the. Oliver. "Lilly what happened? Why did Miley run off crying? Why r you in your underwear? Why is Mikayla also...FUCK! LILLY RLY! WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING JUST FRIENDS!" he was yelling and red in the face he looked rlly pissed. I just turned and told him "I'm sorry" he jus started laughing. "I'm nit the one you cheated on Lilly it was Miley and I doubt she will forgive you. If u were a guy I would have decked u 4 cheating on my best friend but even if u were it's not even worth " with that said he opened the door and left. After that I didn't even see Sienna walk up as she did and she fucking bitch slapped me! Even though it wasn't funny Mikayla came up and slapped her for slapping me. That set Sienna off a huge soliloquy "did the home wrecker jus fuckin slap me!" she was livid and continued looking at Mikayla " you do realize what you just did right? For what so you could have your cheap thrill. Or the fact that you have such low self esteem u cant get your own girl but have to take other ppls!" she was gonna continue but I stepped up " whoa! Whoa! Lets just calm the fuck Down!" " Oh this is fucking rich the supposed love of your life the girl you were going to marry just left and you stay a fucking defend the slut u were cheating with!" "She's not a slut!" "Oliver was right you're not even worth it" she opened the door and left. To say I felt like shit was an understatement. With of the guest giving Mikayla death glares and me I grabbed her hand and we left the house. We came in my car, which apparently wasn't here anymore so I'm guessing Miley took it. So Mikayla and I jus started walking hand and hand. It was fuckin cold as sit so I wrapped my arm around her waist and her arm around my shoulders. We decided to go to her house because I was pretty sure Miley wouldn't let me in after that.

I do have to admit it wasn't the best idea to spend the night at Mikayla's house but fuck I was cold I was most likely not able to go home and plus Mikayla was there for me. After being honked at and a couple of guys in cars stopping to stare at us and take pictures we finally got home. I was pretty sure that was gonna be all over the news. Not sure how Mikayla's fan base was going to take to those pictures. But the one big defense between being with Miley and Mikayla is that Mikayla was herself all the time her fans didn't mob her like they did Hannah because Mikayla sung to an older audience that didn't mob her. But I still wasn't sure how great the publicity would be for her. I was pretty sure the paparazzi took pics of us till we got home. Mikayla even made a statement. "Yes this is a girl named Lilly Truscott and im in love with her!" after that she gave me a passionate kiss which quickly turned into a make out session which was all taken pictures of and video taped. After that we went into the house. Went straight to her bed and I cuddled into her back spooning her all night. I hadn't realized we really drank anything but I had a hangover but it wasn't that bad I still remembered the nightmare of that night. But I took some comfort in knowing I had Mikayla there. She turned in her sleep and gave me a good morning kiss. "Morning" "morning" she turned over and turned on the TV I was still half asleep when I heard my name, which woke me up. They were showing the tape of Mikayla and me. I turned to look at her and apologize for probably screwing up her career. But instead she leaned in and kissed me. Then I heard this ring tone going off I wasn't sure where it was coming from and I walked down stairs and Mikayla was following me until I got to the front door where I found the source and I opened the door and found my phone. I picked it up and answered " Hello?" "You really went home with HER" I could tell it was MIley by the venom in her voice and the crack at the end of the question. I looked around but I didn't see her. I was going to answer until I heard the phone call was dead. That's when I saw Oliver walking up to the door with a box. He came up in front of me and dropped the box at my feet. "Here is your shit. Don't even try to contact her!" With that he left and walked away. I turned back to look at Mikayla. She said "go get dressed I know you need to go talk to her but remember I will be her waiting and she gave me a kiss. So I went to her room put on some of her clothes that smelt like her. I gave Mikayla a quick kiss and went to Miley and my or I mean Mile's house. I got to the door and felt weird having to knock to get into my own house. When nobody answered I took out the spare key and opened the front door. I went up to our room to see if I found her there. I wish I hadn't but I found her there. She was in our room with the shades drawn the door closed a bunch of dirty tissues and the sound of crying I opened the door and walked in. She looked up with tear stained eyes to see you came in. Once she saw whom it was she got livid. "What the fuck are you doing here huh? Shouldn't you be with Mikayla fucking her? Since it seems like you love her a lot more then me!" Her tone and her words cut me deep but I had to let her vent. "What did she give you that I didn't huh? Was I not pretty enough? What was it that you decided to leave me?" By this point she was crying her eyes out. I didn't have an answer to her question all I could do was trying to give her a hug. I had never seen her like that. It broke my heart to see her like that believe me or not! It tore me up and especially when she recoiled back from my touch. " You don't get I comfort me Lilly! You lost that when you fucked Mikayla! Can't tell me you didn't since I fuckin saw you! I am so fuckin stupid I thought you were happy I thought you loved me like you said you did! I asked you to marry me and you fucking said yes what was that pity or what huh? Why did you do this to me! I'm so in love with you Lilly isn't that enough?" after that a new batch of tears formed in her eyes. I was a bout to say something but she looked up with a tear choked voice saying "Lilly just leave I can't talk to you right now just go back to Mikayla!" there was no way I could say no so I got up and left. I took the car and decided to go to Starbucks at this moment coffee sounded so nice. Once I got there I saw none other than Mikayla she was already sitting down with my coffee how I liked it. Once she saw me she just gave me a big hug and at that moment I couldn't stop myself from kissing her it was just so sweet what she did and how well she knew me. But then we were rudely interrupted when someone pulled us apart j was about to yell at the ass who broke us apart till I saw it was Oliver but there was no anger there just disgust and disappointment. " Did you ever actually love her? Or was it just for the sex?" "Of course I loved her I still do" "nice way if showing it huh? Your staying at the place of the girl you cheated with and confess your love for one another on national television. Then I see you here making out with her when you should be trying to salvage what ever is left of your relationship or do you even want to?" " O tried talking to her by she won't listen." " So what just once then your gonna give up? Pathetic" then He just left the Starbucks by then ppl started to recognize us as the girls on TV. We ended up signing autographs for some strange reason guys can be such pervs. After that we just went back to her house I had no idea what to do.

**Well what did you guys think? Well review plz oh and give me some ideas on how you want the story to play out! I have a few ideas put im not sure do you want Liley back or do you want Likayla its all up to u guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I just sat in Mikayla's living room not really doing much. Mikayla left because she had a couple things to do for the media so her career wouldn't totally go down the drain. She told me I could go with her but I figured I am being a bit pathetic and maybe I should talk to Miley.

So I got up took the car and drove to her….well my house. I didn't even bother knocking I just opened the door and walked in. The place looked exactly like I left it. Miley was no where in sight so I figured she would be up stairs in our bed. I walked up the stairs and walked toward the door. I didn't bother knocking since I figured she wouldn't open it if she knew it was me. Much to my surprise Oliver was there.

When he turned around and saw it was me his facial expression completely changed. There was anger, disgust, and a bit of resentment. He stood up to block Miley out of my view. I didn't know what to say to him so we stood there looking at each other till I hear Miley ask "Who is it Ollie?"

He turned to look at her and said "your cheating slut of an ex best friend!" ouch, damn, well that hurt. At that point I figured I should say something but I just wasn't sure what exactly I was going to say. So I settled for "Oliver I need to talk to Miles please."

I didn't feel like getting into a confrontation with him today. But he didn't move or even say as much as a no. So we stood there looking at each other like two cowboys in the middle of a shotgun duel. I was trying my hardest not to sneeze but god damn I really needed to.

Then I remembered what Mikayla told me once, that if you say banana when your about to sneeze your don't need to anymore. I tried it and it worked to my surprise. That put a broad smile on my face. I couldn't help it. I just really didn't think it was going to work.

My sudden broad smile made Oliver uneasy. He shoved his hands in his pocket with balled up fists. He still stared at me with this intense hateful flare. I understood why he was mad I just didn't understand why he was mad I just didn't understand why he was THAT mad.

He pulled me out of my reviere when he said "What the fuck are you smiling about? You think that this is funny? What the fuck is wrong with you huh? You broke her heart why do you have to keep coming back and making it worse? To rub it in that your with someone else that you think is better than her?"

I was about to say something because he misunderstood my intentions completely. I wanted to come and fix things. Show her that I wasn't her it was me tat was messed up not her. I wanted to tell her I did love her with all my heart. I was just sidetracked by Mikayla since she was there when she was gone. That moment of realization hit me. I finally realized how I really felt there was no more mixture of emotion. Oliver's words put it all together to show me how I really felt, the huge mistake I made.

It wasn't until then that I realized I started crying I felt the salty tear drop on my toungue as it traveled down my dry throat. But before I could say any of that Oliver stuck his hand out to silence me. He continued his tiraid. He said with a horless chuckle "She is perfect in every way possible! How could you want someone else She has always been there for you! She turned down countless people, who were and are way better for her, way better than you. But she was waiting for her Lilly to realize her felling for her and to be together forever. Well boy was she wrong! Why did you say yes to her-"

Oliver was cut short by my sudden outburst of laughter. No wonder he hated me when Miley and I started dating. Now his whole protective role and the hatred in his eyes it all made sense, which made me laugh.

Then it was m turn to shoot daggers with my eyes even though they were blurry with tears. The look I was giving him stopped him dead in his tracks. I cocked my head and said with venom laced words "it all makes sense now the hatred towards me when Miley and I first go together, Miley thought it was because it would break our friendship. That you were worried you had lost your tow best friends well boy was she wrong.' With a smirk on my face I kept going. " Also the hatred you have for me now shows me exactly why you are doing all of this! It's funny because well she likes pussy. Your little schoolgirl crush I NEVER going to happen. It is kinda cute that your trying to protect her from me! Me of all people! She loves me not you and that must cut you deep huh/ So you try ad show her you are so much better with this knight in shining armor shit!"

I chuckled at this poing, I know I know, I was being quite the bitch but I couldn't stop myself. Why had it taken me so long to see his intentions! She was going to marry ME not him. She was going to bind herself to me till death do we part. That's why I kept laughing but the venom in my voice was because I marked my territory. Like hell I was going to loose Miley to Oliver of all people.

With the laughter bubbling in my throat died off I continued. "She will NEVER love you like you want her to. Her heart belongs to me an my heart belongs to her!" This time he gained enough courage to speak. "Bullshit! She can never love a heater like you!" The venom in his voice would have thrown me off if I wasn't so damn cocky. With a smirk I said not even needing proof that he was wearing it I said "The why is she wearing my heart?" That seemed to have shut him up real good. I could she the tears brimming his eyelids.

He slowly turned around to face Miley, this was the first time I saw her this whole time. She was sitting up fresh tears leaving tracks all over her face. She looked up into Oliver's pleading eyes and when she nodded he looked to see the necklace I gave her for our tow year anniversary around her neck. I knew he saw the engraving since he pushed past me as he finally let the tears fall.

At that moment I felt like shit! Maybe I should have toned it down a little and spared Oliver's feelings. But he was making a move on my girl and that just set me off.

For the first time in a while Mile's eyes meet mine. I felt the fresh tears go down my face as I sighed her name. I sat on her bed and took her hands in mine. I just stared at her I couldn't think of a thing to do.

She was the first to say something. Her eyes turning into daggers she yelled while pulling her hand out of mine. "You have no right to barge in here like that Lilly! The ways you treated Oliver was just awful! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

Her anger set me off on my own rampage. I was saving her honor and she pulls that shit on e WTF! I looked at her and said "Oliver was trying to take you away from me! You mean way too much o me for me to let you go with him! You belong with me and not him! I love you so much dammit! I just fucking screwed up! I'm sorry!" A new batch of tears ran along my face. I looked down at my hands not wanting to face her.

"Did you really mean all those things you said?" It was a very low whisper that I barely heard what she said. I looked up to see her looking intently into my eyes. Then my eyes fell to her lips and I couldn't help it. I had to sow her how I felt so I closed the distance between us in a soft innocent kiss. Even though it was innocent I put all the passion in my body into that closed lipped kiss.

She didn't respond at first. Right when I was about to pull away she kissed me back. She immediately wanted more and I was glad to give it to her. It quickly became really heated and I could hear her moan my name. but it was done all too soon when Miley pulled away and stood up hands in her hair.

Se started talking but with no anger just full of sadness. She said "Why do you keep doing this to e Lilly I still love you with all my heart I just don't think I can trust you right now." She started to cry and she looked up at me. I had to say something I didn't want to loose her so I said "Can we at least be friends since you just dumped me? I don't want to loose you completely." There was a bit of fear in my voice. I was worried she would say no then what the hell would I do. She looked at me again and said "Your completely confuse in what you want. Your not sure if it's me or Mikayla. I know I hear what you said but an you honestly say that your 100% sure?"

I was gonna say something but that shut me right up she was totally right. I had no idea how I felt. She continued "I think we need sometime away from each other. Both of us get back onto our feet and for you to figure out how you feel. I need sometime to move on. I mean there must have been a reason why you fucked Mikayla right? So there must be something wrong. Then once its over over then we can try to be friends again ok?" What she said was right I did have to figure out how I truly felt.

But before I turned around and left I had to kiss her one more time. More passionately then the one before. I broke it and whispered in her ear "I love you so much it hurts your perfect in every way don't let anyone else tell you different. Even my stupid ass." With that I left the house got back in Mik's car and drove back to her house.


	6. Chapter 6 OMG

**Oh shit I just realized I didn't tell you guys that I don't own ****Hannah ****  
****Montana**** on Chalter 5 but well there it is. I hope you guys like this  
chapter. Sorry to all you Likayla haters I know it's a Liley story.  
Don't worry it will get there. Read on my minions read on.**  
Chapter 6  
I took what Miley said to heart. Once I got back to Mikayla's I waited  
for her to come home. I really needed to talk to her and explain what  
I felt. I was worried I would hurt her feelings. But much to my  
surprise she was very understanding.  
She said she would give me the space I needed to clear my head  
but that she was head over heels in love with me. When she said it, it  
made me warm all over.  
But Fuck this shit just got really complicated. On one hand I  
had Miley I knew I loved her with all my heart. But the closer I got  
to Mikayla I noticed I wanted to be with her more. It seems like my  
desire to be with Miley blew out like a candle in a terrible wind storm.  
To say the least I had A LOT of shit to think about. Mikayla gave  
me all the space I needed while I picked my brain for an answer. What  
was interesting was that we were in the same house but I rarely saw  
her. She was bein true to her word and gave me all the space I needed.  
Even a little too much.  
As the days of thinking turned into weeks I started to think less  
about Miley. About how she was and what she was doing. My mind would  
always start to wonder to Mikayla. I knew this couldn't be easy on her  
in anyway.  
I felt bad for putting her through all this.  
When that senitimate went through my head I realized who I  
really love right now. It wasn't that I didn't love Miley it was just  
that Mikayla became the center of my world. You could say I was  
finally over Miley at this point and at thAt moment I was completly  
sure of it.  
It had been about 3 weeks that I had been on this thinking break  
once I realized it was Mikayla. That night I waited for her in the  
living room. She didn't come back till late and I could tell she had  
been crying. That tore at my heart I quickly got up and caressed her  
cheeks with my hands.  
It was different with Mikayla I felt worse for what I did to  
Mikayla then what I did to Miley. How fucked up is that! But it is  
truly how I felt. Don't get me wrong I felt horrible for what I did to  
Miley but I just felt worse for Mikayla. I guess it was because I was  
in love with her.  
With my hands on her cheecks she looked at me with tear stained  
eyes and I questioning stare. I couldn't say anything I just felt so  
bad. So Mikayla took the moment to say something "Lilly I am so in  
love with you! But I can't take this anymore it's tearing me apart. I  
know I said I would give you time but god I just hurts so bad. I miss  
you, your touch, and especially your presence god I miss talking to  
you!"  
At this point she crumpled into my arms as she cried. I started  
crying for what I had done to her. I had to make it right though I had  
to tell her it was her I wanted. So I whispered into her ear "Mik I am  
so so sorry for doing this to you. But today I finally realized your  
the one for me! I'm in love with you not her. Please tell me I'm not  
too late.." The last part came out as a whisper because I was scared  
of the response I was gonna recieve.  
Mikayla didn't say anything instead she looked up into my eyes  
and kissed me. I didn't realize how much I missed those lips till I  
got to feel them again. I felt like I was going into heaven.  
To put it bluntly we had really great make up sex after that no  
point in sugar coating it. God was it good. That night we decided to  
not keep us a secret. Although I was afraid of everybody else's  
reaction especially Miley's. But Mik didn't care and I can never say  
no to her.  
The very next day I had to take her out on a date! I mean come  
on! It's the least I can do since what I put her through! It was  
pretty bad and I had to let her know everything that I felt.

So what did you guys think? Huh? Do you still hate Lilly? Well don't  
worry she will come around! Everybody makes mistakes. Ok plz review I  
can't make this story how you guys want it unless I hear your reviews  
so plz review pretty plz with Megan Fox ontop and for the few who  
don't like Megan Fox how about With Emma Watson ontop? 


	7. Chapter 7 Woah

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter. I have an idea on where I want to take this story but I am open to any ideas. I still don't own Hannah Montana or anything related to that. I have tried but failed sadly stupid Disney won't let Liley bloom but soon my pretties soon….**

Since Mikayla came home we have both been really happy. I still kept the engagement ring in a box hidden away. I just couldn't bring myself to throw it away. Anyway Mikayla and I decided to try and wait to flaunt our relationship around. It surprised me when Mikayla told me that. It was her idea! She was just so sweet, nice, and kind.

But like most of our plans lately things never work out. Mikayla and I were at a restaurant "as friends" and that is what we looked like. For the time being anyway once we got through the door the paparazzi couldn't follow us inside. But what we didn't notice was that we were put next to a window.

Since we were in the back and I thought nobody could see us. But I didn't notice that fucking window and the damn girl with a Nikon. Yeah weird I know! It was a girl paparazzi which you don't see everyday. Ok so I grabbed Mikayla's hand in mine and I gave it a squeeze. I looked up and our eyes locked together. Then she got this look on her face that we designated "The Rape Face" it's like this cute little smirk you get on your face. Once she gave me that smirk she started to lean in I did the same and we kissed. That's when we heard that fucking click of the Nikon go off. So I turned my face towards the window I saw the girl paparazzo smiling. Ugh! I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

Mikayla either noticed my homicidal look or something because she grabbed my face or turned it to look at her. "Forget about it Lil. We couldn't of kept it a secret anyway" she said with a chuckle. I had to admit she was right. We are really bad at keeping secrets. It was the first day they were out and they had already almost been caught various times. It seemed like it was quite inevitable.

We finished our dinner and left the restaurant with smiles on our faces and holding hands. It was really nice to be able to hold her hand. It made a whole bunch of feelings fill up inside me. While we were leaving I heard a girl turn to her friend, they seemed to be around 16, and she said "Ha! I fucking told you she was with Mikayla!" Then the other said "Whatever! She will be back with Hannah in no time!"

That stopped Mikayla and me dead in our tracks. I stiffened and I saw Mikayla's eyes get wide. How the fuck did they know I dated Miley! Even a better question how the fuck did they know Miley was Hannah! All those questions were flashing threw my mind.

I felt Mikayla pull me toward a newsstand. I saw her pick up the newspaper and I saw her eyes get wide for the second time in a couple seconds. While she was doing that the paparazzi was starting to circling us. I did realize that, that day it seemed to be way more paparazzi then usual and this was probably why.

I was lost in my own thoughts as the paparazzi and the news reporters kept asking questions. At that time I thought it was all because of our relationsip. But boy was I wrong about that one. It wasn't just about that but way way more. Let's just say people didn't really like me and Mikayla much at that point.

Once I realized they were calling Mkayla some distasteful names like Homewrecker. I pulled her I my arms and tried to protect Mikayla from their words even though it didn't work. I wanted her to know I would stand by her even if people didn't like me very much right now.

I was starting to get mad but I realized any form of violence would help our situation. I saw a guy on a motorcycle. It was a very NICE bike. It was a Kawasaki Ninja! It was so nice and that is when the idea hit me. With Mikayla still in my arms I started to walk towards the guy on the bike. He seemed to have stopped the bike to see what all the commotion was all about.

I walked up to him and asked if I could use his bike and that I would bring it back to him afterwards. I needed a speedy getaway and fast. I was waiting for his reaction which was totally weird since he started laughing! What the fuck! Is this guys problem! How could he be laughing at a time like this! I mean we are both celebrities you would think the guy would be totally fine lending it to us.

That's when the guy took off his helmet and showed us who he was. Just my luck it was none other then Jackson Stewart. It was weird because I hadn't seen him since the fallout with Miley. He hadn't had his moment to give me a humongous lecture and to basically beat the crap out of me. I blinked for a few times because I couldn't believe it was actually him. But everytime it was still him, I kept waiting for him to say something to give me a huge lecture but he didn't. Instead he actually got off his bike and handed me the helmet.

I stood there frozen from shock for a good two minutes until I recovered a bit. It didn't make sense shouldn't he hate me for cheating on his sister and shattering her heart into a million pieces. He shouldn't be this nice to me it freaked me the fuck out! He saw my hesitation and said "Take it and go its not the time and place for me to kick your ass." I could tell he was totally serious about the kicking my ass part because he said the whole thing through clenched teeth. I guess he just showed that he was a better person then I was. I couldn't even tell Miley that I was cheating at least then I would have had some creditability.

It looked like he was having an inner battle with himself whether he would change his mind or not. So quickly I strapped the helmet onto Mikayla's head and I got onto the bike and started the engine. I felt Mikayla hop onto the bike so I jetted off through all of the parked cars in the street because of the big mob scene of paparazzi. God they could be so god damn annoying sometime.

Especially when they start to follow you on their own motorcycle I guess it sucks for the ones who have cars. Lucky for us I knew the area pretty well so I knew where to go so I could loose them. We went through a bunch of ally ways and eventually ended up at Mikayla's house. We had to enter through the back because there was another huge ass mob scene in front of our house.

Once we got into the house we both crashed on the couch. Neither of us turned on the tv because we didn't have the courage to face what the tabloids were saying about us. We were pretty sure it wasn't exactly flattering. By then I had a pretty good idea of what had come out. The Hannah Secret was spilled but what I couldn't put my head around was why Miley decided to tell everyone! Especially why she had told everyone about their relationship.

I knew Miley very well and she was never a vengeful person. She was very kind hearted I was pretty sure that even what I did to her she wouldn't bad mouth me. That's what I couldn't understand since this behavior was so unlike Miley. But maybe this whole situation had changed her. That what I did to her hurt her so bad she felt like if she kept being nice that it would happen again. At that moment I felt like shit all over again.

Mikayla and I just sat on the couch huddled together. I hadn't said a word since we got there and I was pretty sure Mikayla noticed that I was being quite. But I didn't know she knew me THAT well because she turned and looked at me and said "Your thinking that you hurt Miley so much that now she had become vengeful huh?" I was taken back by her knowing me so well.

She even knew Miley well enough because at the time I was cheating with Mikayla she was around a lot with Miley and me. They even actually became quite good friends at times Mikayla told me we should tell Miley because it was tearing her apart that she was sleeping with one of her best friends, that Miley ended up becoming. Me being my stubborn self and well being quite selfish I said no, that it wasn't the right time.

All I could do was nod my head at what she said. She knew me so well I think she even knows me better than I knew myself. She comforted me by wrapping her arms around me and kissing my forehead. We ended up falling asleep on the couch. When I woke up the next morning I realized I had to give Jackson his bike back….

**So what did you guys think? Liking Lilly a bit more? Let's hope so and Mikayla is just so damn nice and that's what I hear about Selena Gomez so it works out. AS ALWAYS I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS TO REVIEW PLZ! Xoxo Gossip Girl (I can't stop watching that show!)**


	8. Chapter 8 hehe

07:58

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 8. Sadly I still don't own Hannah Montana because if I did Miley wouldn't still be lying to herself. Any who I hope you enjoy and find Lilly at least a lil bit more likeable. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 8

When I finally gained consciousness I didn't want to wake and get up for that matter. I mean you would do the same thing if you had Mikayla pressed against you completely snuggled into you. I bet you wouldn't get up from that spot for a while. Well like hell if I was going to I felt safe and at ease in her arms. I guess that is why we worked so well. Being with each other softens the blow.

But even being in Mikayla's arms stopped the thought that came across my mind at that moment. The fact that I had to give Jackson backs his bike. Fuck if I knew anything about the relationship between Miley and her brother was that if anybody hurt his baby sis they would be very and I mean VERY sorry.

I remember when we first told Jackson about us going out. Miley never knew this but after she left the room. Jackson and I had a nice little talk that went mostly like any other brother talking to their sister new beau. It wasn't till that moment that I realize Jackson was completely serious about making me very VERY sorry for what I did to Miley.

Involuntarily I swallowed the lump in my throat that had formed. Then there was the other thing that how did I know where to give Jackson his bike! I never got his number and the only person who I stilled had their number was…Miley. This was just getting worse and worse.

Mikayla seemed to have sensed my inner turmoil or the fact that my body became really ridged gave off the impression. She quickly sat up also and wrapped her arms around me again. That made my racing mind slow down and I turned back to look at her and she gave me a soft kiss to convey that she was here for me.

"Mik I kind of have to call Miley…"

"Why?" She said with more of a look of confusion then anger.

"Because I have to find out where to drop off Jackson's bike."

"Oh right I forgot about that. Well call her and I will be here right with you and I will go with you to drop off Jackson's bike."

I was about to protest and tell her that she couldn't go with me she gave me this look and I just dropped it.

I stood up and grabbed the house phone and dialed the oh so dreadful numbers. I guess Mik sensed my inner turmoil because she stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist as a gesture of comfort. Then I heard her voice

"Hello?" I ran out of words to say my mind blank.

"Hello?" By that time I got my bearings.

"Miley?"

"Lilly?" She said with surprise and a hint of venom. I didn't even get to say anything because I heard the phone muffle and Jackson came on.

"Just come by the Ralph's at Malibu canyon." I didn't even get to say a word and he just hung up. I stared at the phone for I bit because I was a bit taken a back by all that hatred. I turned to look at Mikayla who just simply gave me a kiss and said let's get ready to go.

Once we were ready we decided to take the bike down there since it would be easier and the fact that Mikayla got to hold me was a plus in my book and her's. So we got onto the bike and left for Ralph's and parked the bike. It turned out we needed to get some groceries anyway so we went in hand in hand of course.

We strolled through aisle-to-aisle thanking god nobody had recognized them yet. I was still trying to get used to the idea of being followed wile doing the most meaningless things such as grocery shopping.

Once we found all that we needed and since Jackson hadn't seem to have gotten there yet we waited in one of the aisle. Since the aisle was practically deserted and we didn't have such a great time last night we took advantage of the time we had.

It honestly started as something innocent but quickly started to escalate. Where Mikayla pushed me into the wall of items and knocked some of the items down. You have no idea how much that turned me on. But before we could go any further we heard someone clear there throat.

Seriously these past few days haven't necessarily been good to me because none other than Robbie Ray Stewart stood before me. Also im pretty sure the girl running away while crying must have been Miley Ray. How come I keep getting in these situations? It's not like we were trying or anything!

I looked up into his eyes, which were ice cold. At that moment I felt Mik's hand in mine for support, which I was grateful for. All I could think about simply saying was "Hi Mr. Stewart." With a small wave because I was pretty sure I couldn't call him dad since Miley ran in on Mikayla and me. Why didn't we lock that fucking door!

I could see the inner turmoil he was going through. He wasn't sure if he said attack or not. I mean after all I was a girl and a man beating on a girl isn't looked highly looked upon. When he finally spoke he said "Turn on your TV Lilly and see what you have done to my little girl." With that he turned around and left. I was pretty sure I saw a tear drop from his eye.

At that point I was looking at the floor again I mean come on after having to look at Robbie Ray you would be looking at the ground also. Thank go Mikayla was there or else I would have completely broke down in that store.

So after I got my bearings I decided I should probably go find Jackson and listen to his rant about how badly I fucked up. Then go find Mikayla and just cry for a bit. Then maybe eventually I could turn on the TV.

Mikayla and I walked out to see Jackson by his bike. I threw him his keys but I couldn't really find out how he was feeling since he was wearing a helmet. What shocked me the most is that he just got on his bike and was about to leave when he said, " you not even worth it, I hope your happy with her." Damn after that I really did need Mikayla and lucky for me she was there to catch me before I started to really freak out.

We ended up having to walk but it was pretty nice since there was not a crowd of Hannah fans hating us. So we walked hand in hand all the way back to our house. Once I walked into our living room I looked at the TV. And I knew I had to turn it on.

Mikayla sat next to me on the couch and we turned on the TV. I let out and took a deep breath TMZ wasn't on yet so I had sometime before I completely feel like utter shit. I could feel Mikayla snuggle into me a bit more.

I started to look to other channels until I found one channel that seemed to be talking about Hannah Montana Ironically it was the Ellen show. Yeah I was pretty much fucked so I just turned up the volume and listened as we saw Miley on the screen.

Mikayla actually found out about Miley being Hannah one night when she was coming by and saw Miley put on her blonde wig as she entered the car. So no I didn't blow the secret thank you very much. I do have feeling I may have fucked up but I do have feelings!

Anyway the show started and I saw Miley and weird enough not Hannah so I was pretty sure the secret was out. That was the point where the guilt started to sink in. I could feel Mikayla squeeze my hand in an attempt to comfort me.

Miley seemed to be very composed in this interview with no traces of tears at all along her perfect face. That gave me relief maybe she wasn't as bad as everybody said she was. That Miley was completely ok, well that was until Ellen as the first question "So Miley now that there has been a bunch of Gossip going around that you friend Oliver stirred up we would like for you to clarify something's if you would."

I mentally screamed! It was Oliver that fucked everything up! Being so stupid as to tell the Hannah Secret just to get back at was just so fucking petty. God if he really loved her he wouldn't have done that. He knows how much she loved her privacy and he went and fucked it up.

I was so goddamn angry I wasn't sure what to do with my self except wait and hear what Miley had to say. Miley took a deep breath and started explaining everything that happened. " Well Oliver did spill a big and I mean big secret because he wanted to get back at Li… at her for what she did to me." By now she was crying and her words were chocked with sobs. She couldn't even say my full name. I could feel my throat close up. Mikayla still held me even tighter now.

So it was fucking Oliver all alone. My anger was raising by the second. That little prick was trying to take Miley away from me by doing something so low. Even if it would hurt the women he supposedly loved. Loved MIley my ass fucking stupid donut.

Ellen then asked the question everybody was asking "So Miley you were really dating Lola or shall I say Lilly Truscott?" she didn't even answer the question just nodded and little and started crying the most heart wrenching cries I had even heard. They even made me cry but Mikayla was there to wipe away the tears. God I loved her o so much it hurt.

Ellen continued with another question once Miley composed her self a little more. "So Miley im guessing you know about her and Mikayla right?" Miley nodded and proceed to cry even more than she did before. I was clinging to Mikayla at this point trying to hold myself together.

Then out of nowhere came Oliver ugh god I hate that guy so much now! Can't he find his own girlfriend! He doesn't have to go for my ex's. I was growing very very mad at that point especially because my emotions were like a live wire at that moment.

Oliver came out and hugged Miley tight and turned to Ellen and said, "oh Miley knew about Lilly and Mikayla alright. She found them fucking during her and lily's bachelorette party for their wedding they were suppose to have a few days later before then went to college together." OMFG at that point I was about to snap and fucking punch a hole through the TV screen.

He continued with a smug look on his face "it turned out they had been seeing each other for about 6 months which was about the time when Miley asked Lilly to marry her." By this point he was making shots at Mikayla so it was my turn to hold her tight. I tried my best with all this anger built up inside me. But I had to be there for Mikayla so I just held onto her and tried to calm myself down.

Then Oliver continued with that look on his face "And as you probably know Ellen Lilly is living with the home wrecker now. Everybody has seen the pictures. Lilly really fucked up and she can't even admit it she is such-" I didn't hear the rest because Mikayla turned it off and looked up at me. "Whatever happens to my career over this I won't care as long as I have you. You basically gave up everything for me. I was half expecting for you to run back to Miley but you didn't! God you have no idea how happy that makes me. God I love you so much im so in love with you Lil." After those heart felt words what else could I have done but wipe her tears and give her a really passionate kiss and say "God I love you im so in love with you Mik."

We were broken out of our stupor when someone cleared their throat and we looked up to see none other than Miley Ray…

**Ok folks that was chapter 8 kinda long huh? Well I ended it on a cliffy b/c well im frankly a b%#ch. But I would luv for you guys to review plz! Plz! I need feedback to see where I should go with this story!**


	9. Chapter 9 yeh?

06:14

**Hey guys sorry that it took so long for me to update but here is chapter 9 I hope you guys like it. Its way longer then all my other chapters just to make up for my absence. So happy reading and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hannah Montana **

Either I had really bad luck or the world was jut against me? I mean come on Miley has caught me in a very compromising situation twice today!

What she displayed at the grocery store showed that she was very very upset. I know i'm stating the obvious but for some strange reason she was standing in my house. The only think I could possibly think to say was "Miley what are you doing here?"

Instead of talking to me she turns and looks at Mikayla and say, "Can you give us a minute?" Mikayla got up whispered in my ear "I will be here for you no matter what." Then she kissed me and walked away.

I turned to look at Miley to she the unshed tears in her eyes. At that moment it actually hit me how much I really had hurt her. Part of me had wished that she would quickly get over it so that I wouldn't feel as bad as I did now. I know that sounds bad and that it makes me a bad person but still at least i'm honest.

I didn't know what to say to her. She caught me by surprise just appearing at my house like she did. So I patiently waited for her to say something.

The silence was deafening I didn't even realize I was crying. I could feel the tear trailing down my cheeks.

She sat down next to me on the couch. I stared at her with shock because she hasn't been this close to me since before she found out about Mikayla and me.

What she did after that is what really freaked me out. She hugged me. She fucking hugged me! What the fuck was that?

When she did it I instantly stiffened. I had no idea what the fuck to do. Should I hug back? Would that be too much? I didn't know what to do.

She finally said something as she pulled away from me. "I need closure Lilly that's what I came. I need to move on and get over you. Before this feud continues. Hopefully one day we could be friends again." I was shocked by what she just said. Even more so then when she hugged me. Since she saw that I wasn't going to say anything soon so she continued.

She sighed and a lone tear rolled down her ace. So she continued "I want to know wh…why you ch…did that? I need to know why so I can move on kay?" She finished with a weak smile encouraging me to go on and tell her.

I still couldn't bring myself to tell her. I knew if I was to tell her what I felt back then and my lame excuse for the reason why I did what I did it would hurt her and I'd rather her be mad at me then for her to feel like It was her fault.

As long as I could remember Miley was always very nice and every time something bad happened she had an uncanny ability to blame herself.

Unlike what you might think I do love her and I do care. I don't want to hut her more then I already have if I tell her way she will fell like it was her fault when it wasn't.

But she does deserve to move on ugh I didn't know what to do. Then I felt her hand on mine and I resolved that I was going to tell her since she really did deserve to know.

I looked up into her eyes and said "Ok I will tell because you deserve to know. But you can't interrupt me." I was quite taken a back by my firmness. I thought my words would be shaky but I could fell that I had stiffened some and that at that moment I had to tell her. I was determined to make things right.

Wit my steadied voice I continued "I guess you could say it al started when you kept going away on trips as Hannah. Those trips became more frequent then usual." At that point I saw the teas in her eyes. I put my hands on her checks to make her look at me and I said, "Look at me Miley Ray. What happened between you and me is NOT your fault. It's all MY fault. Even though you weren't there it didn't give me the right to go off with Mikayla. You even gave me all your trust and I betrayed you. I have noticed that what I did was wrong and I am SO Sorry for hurting you but my mistake is not your fault." It felt so good to finally say that I was sorry I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I could feel myself crying. "I willingly went off with Mikayla and I didn't' really think of you when I did. This is all my fault and in so sorry!"

My words seemed to have reached her because she wasn't so sad anymore. Instead she grabbed my face with both her hands also. Then she slid them down until her arms were loose around my neck. I was pretty dazed by cooking into her eyes that I didn't notice her eyes that id didn't notice her moving forward until her lips touched mine.

It was a sweet chaste kiss. It was a kiss goodbye. It lasted for no more then five seconds. When she pulled back she gave me a weak smile as tears dropped down her face. She then said as she stood up and went to the door "Thank you Lilly. I love you and always will." With that she turned the knob and left.

Just as Miley closed the door I felt Mikayla's arms around my waist. I turned to look at her and I was about to tell her that the kiss meant nothing because I couldn't keep it form her. Instead she silences me with a kiss and whispered in my ear "I know it meant nothing and I am so proud of you for what you said and taking the blame. It takes a good person to do that. God I love you." "I love you too." Then it was my turn to kiss her.

God what would I do without Mikayla? I would have completely broken down. I am so happy to have her with me as cheesy as it seems she completes me. Am also quite happy that Miley came by we were able to I guess iron the kinks out. I think we will be ok friends again at least. It will be awkward but I'm pretty sure we can get through it.

Now that I talked to MIley it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. So I told Mikayla that we would go shopping. She happily agreed and went upstairs to go change. While I waited for Mikayla to finish her shower I decided to go make some coffee. While I was drinking it some burst through the front door. I surprisingly didn't drop my coffee cup when I saw who it was.

Standing in front of me was Jackson, Robbie Ray, and Oliver. All three of them looked furious and they were frantically looking around. So I figured it was I they were looking for so I said "Hey over here guys."

The homicidal looks they were looking at me scared me half to death. I started to back up till I hit the bar near the kitchen. I had no idea what to do so I stumbled over my words "H-H-Hey g-g-g-guys wha wha-ts up?"

It was Jackson who spoke first and I thought it would have been lover boy over there. So Jackson stood forward and yelled "What the FUCK did you do to my sister!" When those words laced with venom came out of his mouth I started up the flashbacks. I went over what happened the last half-hour or so.

But nothing came up as something wrong. Miley left more or so kinda happy. I didn't even know what the fuck happened. So no it was my turn to get mad. "I didn't do shit! To your sister she came here to my house so fuck off!" God I understand him being a dick because of what I did but I did nothing this time.

The anger in my voice seemed to have caught him off guard. Because he just stared at me with this confused look on his face. His eyebrows were mashed together in the center. He finally got over the shock. But his confusion quickly gave back to anger. He set his jaw and said "Lilly I have no fucking clue what you did to my sister but once I find out I will come back and beat the living crap out of you!"

Well even when I don't fucking do anything he gets all pissy! I know he has all the right to assume the worst and thinks it was me. But fuck it still hurts that a just immediately jumped to that conclusion.

They stormed out the front door and slammed the door. As soon as the door shut I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist again. I melted into MIkayla's touch. She kissed my neck slowly and continued up till she was by my ear. Then she whispered. "Are you ok Lilly-Bear?"

I nodded and she nibbled on my ear. Which sent shivers down my spine. Se untangled herself form around me without breaking contact she interlaces our fingers and drags me toward the front.

What Jackson said about Miley being upset was still a thought in my head. But wit MIkayla around Miley just seemed to loose importance. But don't get me wrong I was worried about just not at the moment.

After weaving in and out of paps and traffic we ended up at the mall. It was nice to be out and about. I have always been a social person I guess you can say a bit to social I do deserve that.

We finally got to the mall and it felt good to finally be a bit carefree.

So we walked into the mall hand and hand. Strangely we hadn't gotten any looks of anger. I guess the whole I hate Lilly tirade is beginning to fade. Thank god for that, it was driving me insane.

I know what I did was wrong. Mikayla felt bad as well but having it shoved in our faces every five seconds tends to get on a person's nerves. Steering my train of thought on something happier I spot a starbucks. It seemed to have caught Mikayla's eye to so we strolled over there.

We stood in line since there is usually a line at starbuks. I took this chance to wrap my arms around Mikayla's waist and kiss her on the cheek. I whispered in her ear "Thank you for being here for me through everything I love you so much." After I gave her a tight squeeze and we moved in line. Still with my arms wrapped around her. Once we stopped moving I felt her turn around in my arms and I felt her war lips on mine.

The sensation the kiss triggered in me made me shiver and smile into the kiss. It was innocent in the beginning but then I quickly need more. I could feel that Mikayla wanted more also. Simultaneously he opened our mouths and let our tongues dance.

I didn't want to stop but I felt something poking at my side. I reluctantly pulled away from Mikayla to see a little kid tell me that it's our turn to order. The look on the cashier's face was priceless. His mouth was a gape and it looked like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. I just looked at Mikayla and we both just started laughing our Asses off.

After we could stop laughing the guy still seemed in shock. So I figured hell he wasn't moving so we had sometime to kill so I kissed Mikayla again. It quickly became heated like the last one.

We didn't stop again till someone tapped me on the shoulder. So again had to pull away form Mikayla. I was about to give the person a piece of m mind when suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I automatically knew it wasn't Mikayla but Miley. The lip-gloss gave it away.

Right when it started I tried to pull away from Miley but she had me griped tight. I started to feel something like sparks coming up I pushed it down and finally broke out of Miley's grip. I was about to give her a piece of my mind when she turned to look at MIkayla with her jaw set.

Miley spoke up first "Now you know how it feels to have the person you r in love with flaunted around by somebody else!" Without waiting for an answer she stormed out of the starbucks.

I was still reeling form what she said. She said "in love with" not in the passed tense. So that meant she wasn't over me and that what she said at the house was total lies. But before I continued to contemplate the idea I look at Mikayla and she looked pissed. I looked at her and grabbed her hard and said, "I tried to pull away but she had a really stron-"" I didn't finish my sentence she put a finger to my lips and said "I know it s not your fault its just irks me that she is still obviously in love with you." By this point she is on the verge of tears. "I can't loo-loose you Lilly. I just couldn't I love you so much." With that I tell her I won't leave and that I'm in love with and I cradle her in my arms.

I just hold her kissing her hair and telling her that love her. WE were so in the moment that we completely forgot about the rest of the world and where we were.

Ironically it turned out to be the shell-shocked cashier to break us out of our own little world. I look up to see the cashier and I see something I did not expect at all there was sympathy in his eyes and was holding out two house blends in her hand. I smiled and took them all while still clinging to MIkayla.

WE sat down on the couches with her pinned to my side. While taking a sip of my coffee I said "I love you so much you could never loose me you're stuck with me!"

Mikayla and I stayed in that position at Starbucks for quite awhile. With her snuggled tightly into my side as if she were to let go that I would leave.

Since sitting there my thoughts drifted to what just happened. Go to admit I was totally blindsided by the move. Hell I didn't eve know Miley was there! I swear! Why would I lie to you guys huh?

Anyway I started mulling over what the fuck just happened. How it basically destroyed the chance for Miley and I to be really be friends again. Let alone best friends.

So much for closure. It didn't seem to help Miley at all. I guess she knew that too so I guess that's why she was crying. But this time I didn't' do anything wrong! I only seem to make that girl cry and that made me feel bad. Yeah crack all the jokes you want but I honestly did!

At this point in my inner contemplation I realized that Oliver stood before us. I didn't get a glimpse of him before he pounced, I mea pounced like a fucking old on a black Friday sale. With my amazing reflexes (ok more like animal instincts). I covered Mikayla as Oliver lunged forward.

He charged me square in the back making he couch tip over. Causeing Oliver to flip and with enough momentum fall through the glass wall at the front of the starbucks.

M first reaction was to see if Mikayla was ok. When I saw that she was fine I pulled both of us up and once we accessed the situation we couldn't stop laughing.

**So guys what did you think? Plz review plz pretty plz plz plz tell me your thoughts they are important!**


	10. Chapter 10 Here we go again

_**Hey guys thanxs 4 all the wonderful reviews. To clear up some things I will say that it is a Liley story and Lilly and Miley will end up together in the end so don't worry. Its taking a bit of time for them to get together because I want it to be realistic. Most people who are cheated on don't take the cheater back in mere weeks. So be patient my pretties Liley will be re-born. Sadly I still don't own Hannah Montana or anything associated with it. Ok so go on and read chapter 10 enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Mikayla and I continued laughing for a couple of minutes before we helped him up and called an ambulance. Once we did that we left to go to another part of the mall a less drama-filled part.**_

_**We went around the mall literally shopped till we dropped cu fuck those bags were fucking heavy.**_

_**We ended up at the Starbucks that we went to in the beginning of the day. The glass was cleaned and they seeme to be open. So while Mikayla went to go take a piss I waited in line to get us some coffee cuz who doesn't love coffee I drink about 4 5 cups a day.**_

_**I'm not sure how I could be that oblivious as to not notice who was sitting on the couch. It was of course Miley and Oliver. Why the fuck was I having such bad luck these days.**_

_**Not only were they there but I also was caught in Miley's death glare. But it quickly turned into a smug smirk, which was an expression very foreign to her southern features. The next think took me by so much surprise that I think I stopped breathing. Seeing her lean in and kiss him was terrible. I could feel m blood boiling and my fists clench. **_

_**I could lie and pretend I wasn't lime green Jell-O but fuck I was so jealous that it even scared me for a second.**_

_**If it weren't for Mikayla's arms around my waist I would have probably gone all rage black out on Oliver.**_

_**How could she kiss Oliver! I mean come the fuck on its Oliver! That fucking doughnut has nothing to offer her like me… I let Mikayla pull me along and nuzzle her head into the crook of my neck. But I couldn't stop looking at Miley. Every time she saw me staring she would kiss him. It hurt me more every time she did it.**_

_**But it's not like I had a reason to feel hurt. I'm the one who threw everything away to be with Mikayla because I love her right? I have one last side ways gaze at Miley to see her smiling. **_

_**I was pretty distant the rest of the day thinking about Miley. Mikayla gave me my space doing exactly what I needed. She was amazing and everything I wanted but why did in the back of my mind it seem not to be enough.**_

_**Then why the fuck couldn't I stop thinking about Miley? Ever since the Starbucks incident I couldn't stop thinking about her. WTF I put myself in this whole situation because I fell in love with Mikayla that's why this is all worthwhile.**_

_**So I finally decided that yes in fact I was in love with Mikayla. Yeah ok now I had to show her that I cared and what better way to show someone that you do then with rose petals everywhere and I mean everywhere. A very expensive bottle of wine and a very very naked me I must say that was some of the best sex we had ever had.**_

_**The next morning I had the unfortunate idea of turning on the TV and whose they're but Miley. That's not even the worst part! It's the act that she is on TV to say that she is dating Oliver! What the fuck! For god sakes why Oliver? She doesn't have to choose me cuz I don't deserve her but she should have chosen someone up to her standards!**_

_**At that point is when I felt some strange sensation pump through my veins and clench my fists. Lucky for me Mikayla was upstairs so she couldn't witness my more then platonic reaction to Miley and ugh.. Oliver.**_

_**Seriously Moliver pales in comparison to Lily! It has such a better ring to it! Ugh I decided I needed to get my mind off Moliver..Gag! So I went up the stairs and wrapped my arms around Mikayla and whispered in her ear "Where does my beautiful girlfriend want to go today?" I love her im in love with her! She said in her sweet voice "Let's go to the beach Lilly-Bear." All I could do was hold her tighter and kiss her on the cheek. She seemed to have already gotten dressed for the beach so I went to the closet and stripped down and put on my bikini. I figured I'd just wear shorts over my bikini it was pretty fucking hot outside.**_

_**We left the house hand in hand walking right onto the beach since our house was on the edge of it.**_

_**There weren't many people on the beach that day. Which was strange since it was summer and it was always flooded with people. But it was good for us. WE could have some "private time" at the beach. No boys staring and getting hard or old ladies yelling that we are going to hell!**_

_**WE set down the towel and suntanned for a bit our hands interlaced the whole entire time. After at least half an hour of that I rolled my self over just enough to get on top of Mikayla. I leaned down and kissed her hungrily on the lips. Very fast hands started roaming all over the place as the kisses started to become more heated and I could feel my tension growing. Moans erupting from my throat and the longer we kissed the more of Mikayla I needed. **_

_**But of course a moment like this could not be complete without…if you guessed Miley your half right. No it was Moliver ewwwwwww. It wasn't like a friendly hello either. Mikayla and I were making out when I heard "oh the irony last time I found them exactly like that half naked and all up on each other." The venom in those words could have killed a cow.**_

_**Of course a comment like that stopped us dead in our tracks. But not this was getting ridiculous she kept appearing. So I started to get a little pissed off I mean come on she keeps ruining every moment. Well maybe I do deserve it but still.**_

_**S I got up and helped Mikayla up too. Once she was up I wrapped my right arm around her waist and her's around my shoulders. Then I looked up at Miley. "What the fuck is your problem? Are you fucking staling me now?" **_

_**I could see her physically tense up. I saw an indescribable facial expression go across her face. So she looked me straight in the eye and said "Why would I follow your little slut ass and your whore of a girlfriend if you can even call her that?"**_

_**Now that just tor it! I was mad and shocked at the same time I had never seen or heard Miley ever be so mean. See what that fucking doughnut was doing to her! But I was also fucking pissed because she just called the love of my life a whore.**_

_**The anger in my body took and I tackled Miley down before I even realized that I had moved. We hit the ground and I automatically climbed on top of her and straddled her waist and punned her arms down.**_

_**I was surprised Oliver didn't stop me but it seemed like he had disappeared. What a wimp. With Miley pinned down I was about to give her a piece of my mind when she said "Hey Mikayla look at what we have! Lilly is all over me now!"**_

_**I knew at that point Mikayla snapped. I could feel Mikayla running towards us through the vibrations from the floor. I didn't know my reflexes were that good but I sprung up off Miley and caught Mikayla in a tight hug. I whispered in her ear "It's not worth it Mik she is just upset she doesn't really mean it. Let me talk to her please I will meet you back at the house kay?" I don't get a response from Mikayla just a nod and a kiss on the cheek and she's gone.**_

"_**Awwww how cute! You two are just so fucking cute its disgusting!" "Miley will you give it a rest! I know I fucked up but what the hell happened to you? You would never sink this low! What did Oliver do to you? I swear I'll kick his scrawny little ass for fucking you up!" She didn't even respond she just started laughing, it seemed like a genuine laugh but it still freaked me the fuck out! But then she suddenly stopped laughing and then this serious look on her face appeared.**_

"_**You think it's Oliver that has me fucked up? Open your eyes Lilly all this is because of you! Did you honestly not realize how much I fucking loved you! How much I still love you for some fucking strange ass reason. The fact that you left me has me reeling Lilly! I don't know how to feel or what to do. I'm doing things I said I would never do like use Oliver like I am. I don't love him and you know that Lilly but I knew it would hurt you to see me with him so I used him. Now im cursing and acting like a total bitch because of you. Without you I don't know how to go on Lilly! The most fucked up thing is that…..I still fucking love you! I'm still in love with you even after all that you did! If you asked me to take you back I would in a heart beat." **_

_**The last part of her heart-felt speech came out as a whisper she was kneeling on the ground looking down with her shoulders pulled forward. To look at her like that hurt me so much. Looking at her so….broken so…lost made me want to wrap her in my arms and kiss her. But I was with Mikayla I was in love with Mikayla I could not be feeling this way towards Miley could i? So I settled for putting my hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.**_

_**She looked up with the tears brimming her eyes. I didn't know what to say and I knew it was a bad idea but I hugged her very tight as if I would never let her go and she did the same to me.**_

_**Aight so there you go Chapter 10! So what did you guys think? Was it good bad? Do you see the mending of bridges? Cuz I sure do . My lovelies you know what to do and that's review pretty plz with Taylor Momsen on top!**___


	11. Chapter 11 The Question

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update and I would tell you some lame excuse but well you guys deserve more then that. I had writers block but I'm happy how this chapter turned out I hope you like it to and my plan to take over Hannah Montana didn't work so back to the drawing boards cuz I still don't own anything.**

Chapter 11

As you might have guessed Miley and I stayed that way for quite some time. I couldn't feel my arms or legs anymore so we got off the beach and went to, none other than Starbucks. Hey! I love coffee it's so damn good!

We go to order and I decide to take some incentive and I ordered for both of us. "You remembered?" "Yeah of course I remember. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I didn't love you or that….. I still don't." I said that last part hoping she didn't hear. It was kind of a slip of the tongue. Lucky for me she did not pursue the topic and we sat down at a table.

A comfortable silence was between us as we simultaneously drank coffee. It was kind of weird how in sync we still were with each other all things considered. We sat their just drinking our coffee. It brought back a flashback of memories of us during our happy days. Way back when Miley was my world and nothing else would matter. It was the time in our puppy love stage. The hip never leaving each other's side basically attached us.

We were at school, at this time, we were still in the closet at school. So I was waiting for her by her locker as all good "best friends" do. It was weird because I had been waiting for at least 10 minutes and Miley was never late and I mean NEVER. By that point I was starting to get worried. Maybe something happened to her, in my head a bunch of scenarios where playing in my head.

They were some of the most ridiculous things I had ever thought of but for some reason it seemed like it could be possible and if something happened to Miley I would just die. I don't know how or why or if I would just cease to exist but it would be the end.

But then suddenly much to my relief I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, only problem was that we were at school and I suddenly stiffened. I turned around to look at Miley but before I could say anything her lips were on mine. She kissed me with such passion I forgot where we were for a few seconds. Then reality sunk in and I pulled away. I looked into Miley's eyes and said "Miley! We are at school! If you don't want people to find out you can't do that! Even as much as I want to. I will wait until your comfortable enough."

By the end of my monologue Miley simply put her finger to my lips and said, "Shhhhh Lilly I have been thinking about this whole situation and I realized I want EVERYONE to know how much in love with you I am. I want to be able to show it and scream it from the roof tops."

I was beyond happy at that moment and I went and kissed my woman to show everyone she was mine and to tell all those boys who kept hitting on her to back off. Especially the boys that kept hitting on me because they just don't know what the word "no" means. Ugh they are soooo god damn annoying.

Coming out at school turned out to be one of the good things because nobody at school seemed to care that we were together. Of course there were the haters but that was like a group of three. We had a bunch of other people backing us up. It worked out way better then when we told her dad. Now that wasn't as happy of a story as the last one.

Before I could go into that other memoir Miley said "Whatcha thinkin' bout Lilly." I figured I should tell her it's not like something she doesn't already know right? "I was just remembering the time we came out at school all those years ago." Her face brightened and that smile that I hadn't seen in a while returned. That smile was so infectious that I had to smile back. She then said, "Damn I remember that day, it was one of the best days of my life. We didn't have to hide it anymore; I could love you where the hell I wanted to. I never felt so alive." " Me either it was one of the best days of my life also. No more people hitting on you because now they knew you were taken. It felt so great that you finally took the step to make it official. I always half expected you to realize that you didn't want to be with me and leave. But then you showed the school and I knew I had you."

After my little admission there was a short moment of silence. Then I felt Miley's hand on mine, which was on the table. That made me look in her eyes, they were shining and then I realized where they were looking. I was paralyzed; I didn't know what to do. I knew what Miley wanted to do but I couldn't do that to Mikayla. But I couldn't move either. Miley started to lean in and she was about three centimeters from my face and she was about to kiss me when I turned my face for her to kiss my cheek.

She quickly pulled back and looked into my eyes. I knew she was waiting for an explanation and I had to give her one so I said "Miley….i….i…I can't do that to Mikayla. I already did it to you and it almost broke you. I never ever want to do that to anybody ever again. You have to know I love you I really do Miley but right now I'm IN love with Mikayla you have to understand that."

I didn't expect the next part at all, well because it was freakin' Miley and she would never do a thing like that but boy was I mistaken. After what I said I looked up at Miley to see this look of total anger, that it kind of scared me. She quickly got up and went to my side of the table and said "Oh so for her you found that cheating is a bad thing! But when you did it to me it was perfectly fine! I can't believe you Lilly! I thought you loved me goes to show I guess you never really did."

With that last part said she left out the door leaving her half drunk coffee in her wake. I was completely shocked by what just happened and even the people at Starbucks seemed to be in shock of some sort. I was just kind of stuck there still in shock and re-living what just happened and how it went all wrong.

Miley misinterpreted what I said. What I meant was that because of Miley I became a better person and realized I could really hurt someone and that I would never cheat again. But then it all went to shit. While I was in my own stupor I didn't notice that a man around his 40's, I would say, came and sat down where Miley was just a few seconds ago.

Once I finally notice he was there he must have seen the look on my face and said "I just saw that little spectacle that happened. I was wondering if you were ok." Wow this guy was really nice. I just looked at him and said, "Yeah I'm fine it's just that-" I was interrupted by him saying, "I know what happened I'm not that hold I know who both of you are." "If you know who I am then why don't you hate my guts?" "Because people screw up all the time. You quite frankly screwed up really badly." "Yeah I know people don't have to keep telling me that I fucked up because I know it did!"

Seriously it was getting really annoying that people kept telling me that I screwed up. Why don't they think that I know I fucked up? I've been paying the consequences of my decisions for the past few weeks.

"You do realize that most people don't want someone back after they cheated on them especially if it's six months which is a long time. But Miley seems to still want you, She is so completely and hopelessly in love with you." "Yeah I know she is but what am I suppose to do when I fell in love with someone else?" "Are you completely sure about that? I saw the way you were looking at Miley, it was the same dopey face Miley had when she was looking at you." "I am completely sure I love Mikayla ok? Can you please get out of my business? I love her."

Then right at that moment Mikayla walked into Starbucks. So I turned to look at the man and said "I will just have to show you how much I love her." I stood up and made a beeline for Mikayla. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. After she automatically turned around and kissed me with all the passion she had and I did the same. We were like that for a while then because we had to breathe we split apart but still really close. She whispered in my ear "I was so afraid you were going to run off with Miley."

At that moment I realized I really had to show her I really wanted to be with her. I cupped her chin and turned her face so I could look into her eyes that were on the verge of spilling tears. I took a deep breath and said "Mikayla I could never ever ever leave you. You are the love of my life not Miley, I did love her once and always will but I'm IN love with you. I will never leave you; I will always be here for you. For better or for worse till death do us part and do you want to know why? Because I want you to be mine forever." I could tell Mikayla knew where this was going tears were running down her face and her breathing was ragged.

I went down on one knee and said, "I was waiting for the most romantic moment to ask but it felt like this was the right moment. I need to show you that I'm in love with you and that I will never leave. To do that I have to commit so what do you say Mik. Will you marry me?" I pulled out the engagement ring from my shorts pocket and opened it up to show the magnificent white band with a 8-carat diamond. It seemed to have taken her breath away and that's what I was going for.

Her eyes locked on mine and with a very happy and gleeful voice she said, "Yes Lilly-Bear of course I will marry you!" I stood up and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her like I would never kiss her again. To my surprise the people in Starbucks were applauding. Mikayla and I broke apart still very close and she asked "When how why?" I knew I would have to answer these question so I actually had answers so I said "When we were at the mall and you went to buy a pretzel I went over to the Jewelry where I had been eyeing that ring and after what you said I did for me at Starbucks was that I realized I wouldn't be able to live without you and I had to show her that I need you as much as you need me."

With that said she gave me the tightest hug and before we left I gave the man a cheeky smile. We went back to our house where Mikayla invited her parents to dinner and I invited my parents to dinner. It would be the first time I ever met Mikayla's parents so I was a bit nervous especially since they know the whole circumstance of our relationship. Mikayla was also nervous to meet my parents but I told her that they would love her.

It was true my parents called me the day after they heard the wedding was off with Miley. I told them everything but that I was really happy with Mikayla. They still weren't ok with what I did to Miley but they forgave me and were happy that I was happy. God I love my parents they were just so understanding! This was going to be a very interesting evening. Mikayla and I got ready and I must say we both looked hot but especially Mikayla. She was wearing a Little Black Dress and god it made me hot. But sadly we didn't even have time for a quickie.

We drove over to the restaurant called The Plastic Café. It had such good food and basically it sold everything. We got to our table sitting next to each other. My parents got there first and they seemed to be happy that I was happy. My dad eve whispered, "You caught yourself a keeper Lilly." That made me blush because he had no idea how right he was. My parents and Mikayla seemed to be hitting it off when Mikayla's parents arrived.

Now it was my turn to turn on the charm because I know Mikayla cares about her parents approval. Mikayla's parents were actually really nice and I liked them. We were hitting it off also. We all ordered dinner and ate, once the dessert came I looked at Mikayla and she nodded so we both got up and I took a glass of wine and said "Well all of you must be wondering why we asked you her tonight. There is this really big announcement we have to make. But before I say what it is I must say Mr. and Mrs. Santos I love your daughter with all my heart and I want to be with her always and that's why I asked her to marry me." Then Mikayla showed off her engagement ring.

Then she spoke "Mom and Dad Lilly makes me really happy and that's why I said yes. I'm hopelessly in love with her and I want to with her forever. I know we have only been together a couple of months but I feel complete when she is around and I'm always so happy to see her." After Mikayla stopped talking I looked at my parents and said "Mom and Dad I love her and with all my heart. I know I said that when I was going to marry Miley but I must say that this is true love. I loved Miley but I don't think I was ever truly IN love with her. But when I'm with Mik the world stops and it's just her and I. I know she will always be there and give me all that I need and I think I can do the same for her."

I stop talking and take Mikayla's hand in mine while we wait for our parent's reaction. Much to my surprise they all seem really happy and overjoyed. They all congratulate us and expect to know all the details of the wedding. We all say good-bye and Mikayla and I are about to leave when I realize I needed to pee so I go to the bathroom and when I walk out guess who's there…. Miley. I look at her and say, "Seriously are you following me?" She didn't answer my question she just asked one of her own with a tear choked voice she asked "Ddddid….you….rrreally…ask…..HER…..to…..mmmarry…you?" Her posture showed that she was so broken and torn inside. So I gave her a quick hug and said "Yes I did Miley you are going to have to move on and find somebody better for you then me. Someone who will treat you like you deserve to be treated, like a princess."

With that I left the bathroom and I walked to Mikayla and we get home. I'm getting ready for bed as Mikayla watches some TV. I walk in the really paying attention to what the TV said and climbed into bed and snuggled into Mikayla. I was about to turn off the TV when I heard the person on the TV say "Congratulations to Miley Stewart for her engagement to Oliver Oken." Both Mikayla and I froze and looked at each other with wide eyes.

**Hey guys so what you think? Things are starting to get very interesting right. So like always reviews are always welcome! I love hearing what you guys have to say! So please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Well here is Chapter 12! In this Chapter we are finally steering towards some Liley action! I told you guys it was going to happen! So here is a little taste of the Liley magic. Still don't own Hannah Montana!**

Chapter 12

As the news made sense in my head I wanted to scream. Just yell because god, I was so fucking angry! How could she do this to me! She loves me not him and I want her! I've always wanted her. Wait…did I just say that?

But wasn't I in love with Mikayla? WTF! There is this tug of war with my heart. There is this moment where I love Mikayla then the other when I love Miley. Ugh why is this so god damn fucking hard?

Mikayla finally broke the silence and said, "You wondering if you should have fought for her aren't you?" She said it in the sweetest, but saddest voice. God she knew me so fucking well. That was one of the things I loved about her. But at this moment I didn't know who owned my heart.

I love being with Mikayla, she makes me feel great and she is so sweet and sexy. On the other hand there was Miley her beauty always took my breath away. She was also beautiful on the inside. She showed me one of the greatest things in my life, which was true love.

I had two beautiful girls in love with me but I wasn't sure who I was in love with. Isn't it strange that just a few seconds ago I was so sure I was in love with Mikayla and asked her to marry me. Now I'm having an on going debate in my head. The only problem is that I'm just not sure whom. I don't want to loose either of them, they are both so amazing but I can't have both of them.

I just realized I never answered Mikayla's question. I looked at her and saw only sadness. All I could do was nod. There was no point in lying. Lying has never done anybody any good. Mikayla put her hand on my cheek and said "It all just really cam to place now Lilly. There is a reason why you never tray gave into me, the reason why you never left Miley for me even though I sort of asked you to. It's why I don't know everything about you. You keep clinging to me not because you are in love with me. But I know you love me just not the way I want you to. You cling to me since you don't want to go back to Miley and fuck up again. That just shows me how madly in love with her you are. Your just afraid that if she comes back to you your gonna fuck up." At this point she's on the verge of tears and I try to comfort her but it doesn't work. Instead she pulls away from me. "Stop Lilly this is hard enough for me to say ok? Let me finish. I know you love me but I also know your in love with Miley and always will be. In the beginning when this all started you did this because she wasn't around. I knew you were just lonely and I kept telling myself that. But I fell in love with you. I always knew you were always in love with her I was living in my own fantasy until I heard you two talk in the bathroom. Then I knew you kept giving up your happiness because you don't want to fuck up again and because I love you so much i…."

At this point the tears were flowing freely and she continued "I have to let you go and give you…. give you…the strength to go get Miley." I was in total shock Mikayla just broke up with me because she love me too much? I was totally reeling and I wasn't sure what to do I just laid there for a couple of minutes till I felt Mikayla cup my cheek and she leaned in and kissed me.

It felt so good to kiss her but I knew automatically it was a kiss goodbye. That it was the last time I would ever kiss her. It was the end of us. She pulled away from me and I wiped the tears from her eyes. The she said, "Go find her Lilly. I will be fie. Promise we will be friends but I do need some time to get over you. But know that I love you and won't ever leave you. You need MIley now go get her." After that speech I knew she was right. The light bulb went off in my head. I had to go get miley to stop her form marrying Oliver ugh!

I turned and looked at Mikayla and said, "I love you and you're a great friend. One of these days I will make things right. I will always be here for you. Call me anytime and I would love for us to be friends." With that said I got up and pulled on some jeans and a shirt.

I ran out of the house and ran toward Miley's house and of course it started raining I mean come on! It just had to rain and now I was soaked and my shirt clung to my skin. But I had to get to the house I had to talk to Miley. She can't marry Oliver! She has to marry me damn it I'm just not exactly sure how.

Then there was lightening! WTF god that is so clique I mean come on ugh! Then some fucking guy on a bike almost runs me over. WTF god people can be such dicks god fucks ugh! So I continued running, fuck I don't remember the run from Mikayla's house to Miley's house being this long. Maybe it was because it was raining or that I really wanted to see Miley Oliver will NEVER take her from me.

After a continuous run I got to her front porch I ring the bell and knock on the door and none other then fucking Oliver is at the door.

**So what did you guys think? Are you happy with the way the story is going? And are you happy the story is turning into Liley. So please review I love your reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys since there was so much demand for another update here you guys go! It's a little on the short side but I think you guys will like it. I still don't own Hannah Montana and now for the feature presentation! Read my pretties read**

Chapter 13

"Get out of my fucking way Oliver! I have to talk to Miley and sure as hell your not going to stop me!" He seemed kind of shocked to see me standing there and I guess I would too if I was in his shoes because I did propose to Mikayla like a few hours ago. But then he became rigid with fire in his eyes and clenched fists.

At this point I was extremely pissed. Stupid fucking Oliver was not going to take her from me! When hell freezes over and I don't mean the one in Michigen! "Oliver get the fuck out of my way!" "NO! She's mine now" I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "She doesn't love you she never will! She will NEVER be yours she will always be mine can't you see that?"

Oliver just stood there like a total dumbass so I decided to just fucking push him out of the way! I didn't expect him to react but he did. By shoving me back a couple steps and said "She does LOVE me. She really does!" He was acting totally hysterical. But I needed to get to Miley and to do that I had to say some let's just say hurt full things. "Then why do you sound so unsure of yourself Oliver? I know why and you know why. It's because you know that she is still in love with me!"

Then Oliver just lost it and lunged for me. Luckly I was way more agile then him. Plus he was a total pussy. Once he missed I punched him square on the jaw. I head a very audiavle crack as he fel to the floor. Once he hit the floor I was running into the house and up the stairs. I didn't even bother knocking but I kind of whish I did. The sight I saw wasn't all that pleasant.

Miley was half-naked on the bed and waiting for Oliver to come bak. I knew this because when I opend the door she had said "Heyyy Olllie you coming bak to bed/" The second she noticed it was me her got all wie. "Lilly what are you doing?" She was trying to cover herself not sure why because it's not like I hadn't seen her naked before. But she covered herself anyway and she was just giving me this stare as if she was waiting for me to say something.

I didn't even know what to say exactly, my plan wasn't necessarily that well planned out as you can see. But I went with instict and I guess you can say I followed my heart. I spoke the truth of what I was feeling and hoped for the best. I walked over to the bed and sat at the edge of the bed a looked to look at Miley. I said in a very low voice because now I was kind of scared of the answer I said " Do you love him?" It was a legit question to ask as it seemed like they were about to fuck so I had some reason for answering the question.

I was very very nervous about her answer to the question because this was a whole curve ball thrown my way. I never thought not in a million years that Miley would ever think of fucking Oliver not only was he a guy but he was Oliver and he was such a stupid donut. I patiently waited for her answer.

About 30 seconds later which to me felt like hours she shook her head. I let out a sigh of relief and got closer to her on the bed. I grabbed both of her hands in mine and I looked at her. I knew it was going to take a lot for her to forgive me and to trust me again but I was going to try and succeed because I can't be without her.

Which meant I had to show her that I still was in love with her so I said " Miley I know I fucked up. Quite a couple times with the whole Mikayla thing she maybe gorgeous, funny, and talented but you are 10 times more than that. I have come to realize that you are perfect , amazing, and that I can't live without you. You're my one and only Miley. Sorry it took me so long to realize that but better late then never I guess you can say. Miley Ray you are my life you are what keeps me going. You're the love of my life and I couldn't ask for anybody better because such a person doesn't exist. You can't marry Oliver you have to be with me! That how its suppose to be that's how it will forever be. I promise I will regain your trust back and I will keep fighting for you! You know you and I are meant to be it just took me longer to figure it out. So Miley Ray Stewart will you please not marry Oliver and take me back? Put this ring back on your finger and be with me forever until death do us part?"

I surprisingly so actually managed to keep it together and not cry till the very end. I could barely see through my tear stained eyes that Miley was nodding with tears in her eyes also. I pulled the ring that I kept out of my pocket and slipped it back on to her finger and I leaned in to kiss her. It was a lot hungrier then I thought it would be then I thought Miley could ever be. But I melted into her embrace and quickly started kissing her like I meant it.

So things started to escalate and clothes begin to be shed and discarded on the floor. Hands start to roam all over as do mouth. A cacophony of moans and groans erupt into the almost silent air as I showed Miley that I was still in love with her. We kept going at it because we had been away from each other for so damn long. We ended up falling asleep in each other's arms all peace like unlike what was in store the next morning.

The morning after I woke up to hear Miley pacing back and forth saying "no no no no no no NO!" So I got off the bed naked and wrapped my arms around MIley and said "What's wrong?" The next part I did not expect at all. Miley quickly pulled away from my embrace and found my still wet clothes and threw them at me while saying "Put your clothes on Lilly you have to go NOW!" I was completely dumbstruck, what did she mean by I had to go?

I looked at her all weird and she said "Lilly please you have to leave last night was such a big MISTAKE." Wait what? Hold on a sec right? I mean come on how could this be a mistake it right! I turned to look at her and said "What do you mean a mistake? This is how things are suppose to be!" MIley stops pacing to look at me and says "Lilly I'm getting married today to Oliver the one person I can count on the one person you hasn't disappointed me so completely that I can't forgive!" "Wait hold on a second so last night meant nothing to you at all?" "Lilly it meant the world to me but I can't trust you! With Oliver I have everything I need and will ever want." "Except the one thing that makes life worth while, LOVE." "Lilly-bear you need to understand that I can't ever turst you again it's just not possible last night was a mistake and I have to get back to reality and marry Oliver. This, us could never happen again and you need to go I I I don't love you anymore so please go!" "You do love me! And you know it! I love you too we can work this out! I can't live without you Miles please please take me back!"

I was a total mess at this point crying and croaking words with sad wracked words. I was down on my knees begging her to not leave me but she just looked at me with her own tear stained face and just pointed to the door. I couldn't say anything more. I was defeated completely WTF was I going got do now? So I got dressed and left the house. Thankfullly I didn't run into Oliver I don't think I could bare seeing him ever again. I walked to the beach and just sat there. I couldn't just give up I knew she didn't love him but she loves me only if I knew where she was going to be today…

**Soooooooooooooooooo what did u guys think? Some awesome Liley action huh? Don't worry there is more to come! So review review review the more you review the faster I post!**


	14. Chapter 14 Hot Damn

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but god I had a lot of things to do! Stupid school is taking all my time and god know fanfiction is so much more important than physics. Anyway thank you to everybody who review I bloody love you guys hell I love everybody who read my stories! You guys are the reason I write. Anyway I wrote you guys a rlly long chapter so be happy an d read my minions! I still don't own Hannah Montana see disclaimers on chapter 1.**

Chapter 14

I dug my hands into the sand as I pulled my knees toward my chest. I cried and i could feel my salty tears trail down my face. I must say that was the first time in a while that I cried that hare. When Miley found out about Mikayla and I, I always sort of knew she would be there. I never really expected to loose her. Now that it seemed like I really had lost her.

Now it just fucking sucked. Still can't believe she supposedly does not want me and for none other than Oliver. What the fuck is wrong with the world.

The wind seemed to be picking up that night but I couldn't bring myself to get up. I had to find a way to get her back. My life just seemed to be falling apart.

I was so wrapped up in my head, which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately. That I didn't even notice a person walk next to me and sit down next to me. Until they put their hand on my shoulder, scaring the crap out of me.

After my heart went back to beating normally I looked up to see, someone I didn't expect to see in a million years. It was none other than Robbie Ray Stewart. It freaked me out so much I fell over.

It was weird seeing a look of sympathy on his face especially the fact that it was toward me. It was so strange and freaky. He was looking at me with sympathy! What the fuck is that? I hurt his little girl so badly that she is marrying fucking Oliver ugh god that shit just makes me so mad.

Once I got settled back into my place on the sand I looked down at the sand. I couldn't face Robbie Ray. But I was fucking confused as to why he was sitting there with this sympathetic look on his face.

It shocked me when he started talking. I was even more freaked then when e=he first sat down. I was expecting him to spit harsh works in my face. Instead his words were way more unsettling. He spoke towards the beach as he spoke in his southern drawl. He said "Lilly you have to stop the wedding tomorrow. I can see in my little girl that she ain't over you and most likely never will, even though you destroyed her heart and fucking stepped all over it. She is still madly in love with you and without you she is this person I don't even know. Oliver is a great kid but he isn't the one for her. I can see that you still love her I don't trust you at all but…I can't see Miley how she is now, this new version of her is terrible. I need you to stop the wedding Lilly. This isn't me forgiving you its just… I need you to save her."

I didn't even get time to thank him because he just got up and left. So I was left to ponder what the fuck I was going to do. I spent most of the night thinking about it. I had to get her back and that meant crashing the wedding. On that note I fell asleep on the sand. When I woke up there were people already on the beach. Laying out to sun tan or just chilling. Once it hit me that, that meant it was fucking late. I pulled my phone out and it was already noon. Then another bombshell hit me, I had no idea where the wedding or when the wedding was. But I got a mysterious text from an unknown number telling me where and when it was.

The wedding was to take place at for and it was going to be on the beach a few blocks further down then where I was. So I got up and started to run to my house. Then I realized it wasn't even my house anymore. I doubt that Mik wanted to see me right now but I needed to take a shower and get ready for the disaster of a wedding this is was bond to be.

Thank god for me cuz Mikayla didn't seem to be home at the moment. I quickly unlocked the door and went upstairs to take a shower. I was about to open the door to the shower when the door opened and out came a towel clad Mikayla. I quickly swereved around and said "Omfg I'm sorry I know you don't want to see me but I had to come take a shower." 'Lily Lilly calm down! I figured you would have to come back. I told you we could still be friends. Just give it time ok?" With that she left the room and I was kind of bewildered. But I got my bearings and went to take a shower.

As the warm water hit my hair and down my body as I planned what I was going to tell Miley. The water going down the contours of my body as I thought of what to say. Trying to come up with reasons why she should give me another chance. When I left Mik's house last night I thought Miley was going to take me back. But I guess the fact that I was going to marry Mikayla just threw her over the edge. Now she doesn't want me. But I know she does, even though she says she doesn't. That's why I had to be in the shower contemplating why she should take me back.

After contemplating it I got out of the shower. To find a dress neatly laid out on the bed. It works perfectly for a wedding. A note was on it. It read

Lilly,

You will look gorgeous in this dress. Miley will love you in it. Also it's not too whorey for a wedding. Hope you're happy and do believe that I really do want you to be happy. It's gonna take some time for me to get over this but I know you belong with her and I can't say I'm not depressed but I want you to be happy since I love you so much. Once I feel like I can talk to you with out breaking down I'll fine you. But for now please don't look for me kay? I'm not gonna kick you out of the house if you have nowhere else to go. So stay as long as you need. I love you lily-Bear.

Love Always,

Mik.

I could see she was crying when she wrote it because there were tearstains all over the note. I started to cry and fell on the floor. I hurt her bad and I had to respect her wishes. Even though she said I didn't have to leave I knew I had to out of respect for her. Since I still had a few hours till the wedding I packed up all my clothes and necessities. I wasn't going to go in and find all the petty things like books and movies that were mine I j just the essentials and a picture of Mik and me clinging to each other kissing in the rain. Once I had all my shit together I wrote her a note. It was wayyyy shorter then her's but I meant every word on it.

Mik,

I will ALWAYS love you; believe that if anything at all.

Your Lilly-Bear,

Lil.

I left it on her nightstand and grabbed my bags and the dress and shoved them into my car. I took one last look at the house that had so many memories init and drove to my mom's house. Just like MIley's dad my mom still lived I Malibu. It took less then five minuets to get to my mom's house. Once she saw my car pull up she knew what had happened I got out o f the car and she said, "You better hurry if you wanna make the wedding." All I could do was smile at my mom s I got the dress out of the car.

Quickly I went upstairs put on the dress and lightly put on some make-up. Nothing too drastic. But I must say I still looked pretty good. It was about three thirty and I wanted to get to the wedding before it started so I could talk to Miley.

I ran down the stairs and out the door with my bare feet hitting the ground. I figured it would be easier to walk in. I made sure I stayed on the out skirts of the beach because I figured althea guests would be seated by now and the cameras all set up because this was a highly televised event.

Once I got near the wedding I could see the tents where I'm guessing the groom and bride were. As I hoped for it seemed that everybody was already seated in his or her chairs talking and laughing. So I went into the right tent. Thankfully when I walked in I saw Miley sitting infront of a vanity. I heard her gasp as she saw it was me who walked in and to who she was expecting. She automatically got up and stalked towards me an d cupped my cheeks breathing out my name, which made me shiver down my spine.

She seemed to quickly get her bearings and let go of my cheeks and stepped a couple steps back. She finally said "Lilly what are you doing here?" She didn't even give me a chance to say anything instead she said, "you better go I have to be out there any minute." I knew I had to take some sort of initiative to show her it was her I wanted. So I took a couple of steps toward her until I had her pinned to the wall. Her lips only centimeters away as I spoke "I know you don't love him and I know you don't want to marry him because you love me." She tried to interrupt but I put my hand over her mouth and continued.

"And I came here I this dress to tell you that I love you too and that I'm so sorry for what I did. But we are gonna talked about all that later right now I have to show you that love you and only you!"

The whole time I kept eye contact with her. Once I took my hand off her lips with our eyes still locked I cupped her cheeks. I could feel her arms circling my waist, as the space between us got even smaller.

We were at the point where I could feel her breath against my lips and she could feel mine on her's. Both our breating got really ragged until I couldn't take it anymore and I closed the distance. It was a simple kiss that conveyed all my love for Miley and I knew she felt it because right after she pressed me more against her and we continued kissing.

We broke apart and she wiped my tears away with the ad of her thumb and I smiled at her and she smiled back. We kissed again but were interrupted by none other than fucking Oliver. He seemed to be notorious for ruining my movements huh? He came in saying "MIley" but it quickly changed to "What the fuck are you doing!  
" Once we split because of Oliver I put my arm around Miley's waist and looked into Oliver's eyes that emanated hate towards me most likely.

I looked at him and said, "I came here to take back what's mine. Miley has my heart and I have her's. That's just the way it is. I'm not going to let you take her from me. She's mine Oliver just back the fuck of." He didn't even get to respond as MIley stood forward and spoke.

I moved with her sudden movement hugging her form behind to give her support. "Oliver I know you don't understand why I would get back with Lilly bit I'm totally in love with her please understand that. I used you Oliver and I'm sorry but she is the kissing part of me and I'm giving her another cancer I can't live without her."

The tears in Oliver's eyes were threatening to fall earn Miley grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tent. Then I noticed where she was leading us. I pulled her hand to stop her and I pulled her into a hug as I asked, "The paparazzi are over there. Do you really want to deal with all of that now?" I got a nod from her so I kissed her on the forehead and she dragged me toward the much-hated paparazzi. As soon as we walked in hand in had a surge of voice filled the air as a bunch of paps circled us. Miley got them all to settle down and she led me to the front of the receptions area. There she looked at everybody and sad "Hey everyone well I'm guessing your wondering why I'm our here with none other then Lilly well it's because-"

I interrupted her because I felt I was my thing to tell so I budded in and said "What Miley is trying to say is that I finally realized the huge mistake it was that I made. The fact that I failed the love of my life. So I came here to show her I still love her that I'm in love wither. Nobody and I mean nobody will take her from me again." At this point I turned away from the cameras and look at mIley. Her eyes were sparkling form the unshed tears. I caress her cheek an d catch her eyes and said "Miley I will do everything I have to, to gain your trust again So we can go back to the way things should be. I'm so in love with you that I was scared to come back to you because I was worried I would hurt you again. But being a part seemed to have hurt us both. I'm telling you, no I'm promising here and now infront of all these people that I'm not going anywhere ever again."

The feeling of her soft lips on mine obliterated y train of thought entirely. Once I felt them I kissed back with all the passion I could muster and it's a lot. In the distance I could hear clapping a nod cheering which made me smile into the kiss. We pressed or foreheads together and Miley said "I love you so much Lilly." I was about to tell her I was madly in love with her. But fucking Oliver rudely interrupted me.

He came in and yelled, "How could you love her? How can you forgive her after all she's done to you? For god sake s she fucking cheats on you for like six months!" I was getting pissed and my fists were clichéd. I was about to defend myself but Miley beat me to it. She took a step towards him and said in an even but bold voice "I'm giving her another chance because I over her because I'm madly in love with her. She came back to me and shoed me that she is in love with me too She is a part of me and I 'm a part of her. I'm giving her a second chance because the bond between us is just way too strong." With that she turned around and came to me and I wrapped my arms around the love of my life. I softly connected our lips together in a soft but passionate kiss.

After a few minuets we put our foreheads together. Miley still breathing heavily as I was. She looks at me directly in the eyes and says; "I love you" I looked back at her and said, "I love you too." With that we walked out hand unhand.

When we passed Oliver I hear him murmur under his breath 'your going to burn in hell." I didn't do anything because I figured he was just eying it out of anger. So I simply let it go and I squeezed miley's hand while walking. I decided to steer Miley towards the beach instead of off toward the parking lot. I wanted to have some alone time with her I never really notice how much i missed having Miley by my side. It felt good that she was there with me.

I knew Miley and I needed to talk but I would leave that for tomorrow right now I felt like we just needed to be you know alone. So I continued to pull her until we came up toad rock that overlooked the ocean. I helped her up onto the rock and I pulled her up and pulled her between my legs as I sati down and help her. I wanted to convey my love and that was the only way I knew how. Then I realized something, I looked at Miley whispering in her ear as I pointed. "You remember that spot there? It's where you proposed. It's where I said yes." I kissed the top of her head and I felt the sobs wrack her body. She turned to look at me and said in a constricted voice. "You-you remembers?" "Of course I did it was one of the happiest days of my life MIley. You have to believe me."

When Miley didn't say anything I held her tighter and whispered in her ear "We'll talk about all to this tomorrow a today let's just enjoy the moment kay?" She turned around to look at me and nodded. I leaned in and kissed her bit too passionately that miley almost fell over.

After that I just kept clinging onto her. I felt as if I would let go of her that she would realize I'm not good for her. That I'm just a ling cheater and leave me. I have to say that was pretty dramatic but that was what it felt like to me.

We just sat there not doing nothing but basking in each other's company. All too soon it felt like the sun came down. Miley was dozing off so I figured I should take her home. She was almost out cold and I didn't want to disturb her so I simply got up and picked her up bridal style. Oh the irony that it actually should have been Oliver who should be doing this.

I carried her to her house, lucky for me Miley's house was really close to the beach. Not lucky for me but the door to the house was locked. With Miley still in my arms I some how got the extra key from the planter and brought her in. Then I went upstairs and laid her down in bed. She seemed to be completely asleep so I was about to leave when I felt a tug on my arm and Miley said "please stay please stay the night."

**Sooooooooooo my pretties what did you guys think? Its finally some Liley fluff! Whats gonna happen when Lilly stays over? Hell man I'm even excited for what happens next. Now you guys know what makes me happy and that's reviews so plz plz reaview I need feedback so I can make this story better!**


	15. Chapter 15 Hellz yeah

**Hey my lovelies! Sorry it took so long for me to put up this Chapter but Senior year suxs man! God it's so much work. Well anyways that you all for your lovely review and without further ado here is the next chapter.**

**For disclaimers see chapter 1**

Chapter 15

I felt as my most radiant smile fell into place. I was hoping with all my heart that she would ask me to stay. She held out her hand and I took it. It felt nice to be back in our bed. To be back in a bed sharing it with Miley. It just felt so right being back here with her in my arms the way it should be.

I kissed her neck and I caressed her, wrapping my arm around her waist. Keeping her firmly placed against me. I can't describe the feeling of bliss that filled me. Bliss isn't even the right word it's so much more than that.

That was the best night sleep I ever had because I was back where I belonged. When I woke up I was hit wit an idea. I looked to my right and saw that Miley was still fast asleep in my arms.

I detangled myself and quickly regretted not being wrapped around Miley anymore. I had to do something nice or her so I got up took off the dress and looked in the closed to see Miley still had my old worn out iron maiden t-shirt. I put that on and some of Miley's jeans. Then I wrote Miley a note saying where I was going. I kissed the top of her head and I went on my merry way to Starbucks which was a couple of blocks away, one of the reasons Miley and love it so much.

Once I was out the door my headphones in pace and ipod in my back pocket I started walking as the beginning of Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless blared into my eardrums.

The walk was nice with the slight breeze of the morning chill whipping my hair back. Like usual when I got to Starbucks it was jam packed with people. I didn't mind the wait although it meant I would be away from Miley longer. But she really needed her coffee; Miley is not a morning person especially without coffee.

I stood there in line contemplating whether I should call her or not. God I didn't know I could miss someone this much and barely be away from them a couple of minuets. But my inner struggle was stopped when I felt my phone vibrate I my back pocket. So I fished it out to see it's a call from Miley.

I answered a bit too eagerly "Hey baby how did you sleep." "I had the most delicious sleep that I have had in a while." "That's good to hear. " "I miss you." "I miss you too Lily-Bear hurry on back." "I will babe I'll be there in 10 minuets tops." "I love you." "I love you." "I love you too so much you don't even know." "I'm so madly in love with you that you don't even know."

God I loved her cute bickering, god I love her. "Ok babe I got to go get our coffee see you in 5 minuets." "I'll be counting the seconds. See you in 5 minuets Lilly-Bear." I hung up the phone and ordered our coffees. It took them for minuets to make the coffee but I knew I could make the walk in a minuets. Or so I thought because as I was about to leave Oliver walked in. I said Fuck under my breath as he saw that I was holding two cups of coffee.

I could see the hurt in his eyes as he asked, "Please tell me that's for Mikayla?" He said it in such a low voice I barely hear it. I shook my head and stared at the floor. Then I heard the booming rage in his voice "So let me guess you spent the night hug? You fucked my fiancé all night didn't you?"

At this point I was staring him straight in the eyes. I was about to say something but he continued his rant. "I can't wait until the next Mikayla comes around and you cheat on Miley again. And there I will be with open arms waiting for her to come back and be with me." "That will NEVER happen again!" I yelled with the anger coursing through my veins.

"Once a cheater always a cheater. It's who you are Lilly you can't help that you can't commit. It's just not the way you were wired. You may think you can commit but when the next pretty girl that suits your fancy you will be all up on that." "I lover her!" "I'm sure you think you do but it won't last you know deep down that it won't. Your just a SLUT and Miley will eventually see you or who your truly are. A LYING CHEATING WHORE!" The last part boomed because he practically screamed it. I could feel the tears threatening to spill but I got myself under control. I took a deep breath and looked at Oliver "I can see that you're angry because Miley is MINE. That she chose me over you, that she was with you to simply fuck with me. I can tell you now that I will never cheat on her again I lost her once to the likes of YOU. But NEVER again, you will be with her over my dead body. Just fucking let us be happy and find your own girlfriend and stop trying to steal mine." "I love her!" "Well she doesn't love you, she left you at the alter! So if you will excuse me I have to get back to MY GIRLFRIEND IN BED."

I passed him and went through the door. I could fell the tears start to fall. Sprinted with the coffee still in my hands surprisingly I didn't spill any. It took me less than a minuet to get home. I went up the stairs and got through the door. Gave the coffee to a stunned Miley and I left the room.

The stops behind me quick and hard trying to catch up with me I was about to get to the door when I felt two arms circle around my waist. Stopping me from going anywhere and wrapping themselves around me into a tight hug. She held me and whispered in my ear "Lilly what's wrong?" She patted my head trying to get me to calm down. I still couldn't say anything I was at a loss for words. Oliver's comment just was noise in my head saying the same thing over and over again.

Maybe he was right? Maybe I can't really commit. If I cheat on Miley again, I can't do that to her. I've destroyed her once but not again, not ever again. I didn't realize that we were sitting down on the couch.

I feel Miley's hands on my cheeks and turns my head to where I'm looking directly into her eyes, which are shinning with the unshed tears in her eyes. She stares at my should and asks "Lilly what's wrong? Please Please tell me! I can't see you like this Lilly-Bear." I wanted to tell her wasn't sure if I could trust my voce but I had to try for Miley's sake. The only way I could really say what I needed to say was "What if Oliver's right?" I wasn't even sure if she heard me. By the look of confusion on her face I assumed she heard and I had to explain.

"What if I haven't changed? What If I cheat on you again! I couldn't live with myself. Maybe I should just stay away!" "Aww Lilly-Bear." Miley pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. "God Lilly I love you! That was so cute by you saying that and being so upset shows me that you won't do that and that I can trust you!"

Miley grabbed my hands and wiped away my tears then she looked into my eyes and said "Lilly I know you love me and are truly sorry for the whole Mikayla thing but you came back to me. God Lilly I love you so much and I forgive and trust you with all my heart that's why I want you to be mine forever."

I saw as MIley got down on her knee again and looked up at me and said "Lilly Truscott will you marry me?" I didn't trust my voce so I just full on kissed her. I could feel her smile into the kiss, when we broke apart and she slid the engagement ring on my finger.

Then I realized it's the same ring so I looked up at her "How did you get it?" "While you were out I asked your mom for her blessing and I f she could bring the ring." "Oh, makes sense so what do you say wife to be shall we eat breakfast?" "For you anything Lilly-Bear."

We walked up the stair laid in bed together watching movies eating our breakfast. It felt so right to be here with her and god I wanted her. We just got engaged I needed her now. I waited till we finished our breakfast. Once I saw that Miley had set down her food my lips were on her's eliciting a delicious moan from her. I was on top of her in no time as my hands roamed and so did her's. To say this was turning me on was an understatement.

We didn't leave the room for a good 3 or 4 hours. Gotta say they were the best 3 to 4 hours of my life. When I woke up and saw Miley sleeping in my arms I couldn't stop smiling. I squeezed her tight because I never wanted to let her go. I felt her move in my arms as she turned to look at me "Morning Baby." "Hey Lil god your so beautiful. I love you." She then pulled me down and kissed me, which I quickly responded to. The kiss became much more passionate with the passing seconds as hands roamed some more but I had to break from her. "Miley I would love to stay in bed with you forever but isn't there something you need to do today?" "Welllll Lilly-Bear I was suppose to have an interview but something way more important came up." "Oh? And what's that?" "Spending the day with my beautiful fiancée." "Hmmmm well that girl is really lucky to be marrying you lovely lady."

I kissed her again and helped her out of bed. We quickly took a shower. Yes just one shower it's to save water! We were trying to be green although it wasn't really that efficient. Anyway we got dressed and went downstairs where I asked "Ok so where does my fiancée want to go today?" "Wherever you are I only need you." "Awwww how cute well then we could always go to the mall like we used to." "Yeah that sounds great Lilly-Bear." We walk out of the house and get into the Corvette and drive off to the mall.

**Oh snap they are going to the mall :O lol we will see what happens! Will they run into more Hannah fans? Will they like it or not? Well thanxs for reading and plz review!**


	16. Chapter 16 The End

Chapter 16

As I drove the car to the mall, I grabbed Miley's hand. That's when I realized that she was wearing her engagement ring. "Miles when did you put the ring back on?" I could see Miley smile and she turned to look at me. Don't worry we were at a re light/

"I never took it off Lilly. I wished every night that you would come back and you did." I didn't know what to say so I just leaned over and kissed her. I couldn't believe I left such an amazing woman. I was brought out of my stupor as I heard the people honking at me to go. I quickly sped off towards the mall.

The rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence as we finally got to the mall. When I finally parked I literally threw myself at Miley and kissed her trying to convey to her how much I loved her.

After a couple of minutes of making out, I didn't want to stop but I figured we had the rest of our lives for that. So we got out of the car and the first thing we did was go to Starbucks. It might seem like we are addicted and maybe we are but it's not like it's drugs or anything.

As we walked toward Starbucks I didn't even notice the huge mob that started to surround us. I was too busy staring at my beautiful girlfriend to notice anything else. Se seemed to also be out of it since it didn't seem like Miley noticed the paparazzi till we got to Starbucks and they literally surrounded us.

You would think there would be more exciting news than us going to Starbucks don't cha think? But apparently not because it seemed like there were tons of reporters here, shoving their mics towards us all asking questions at the same time.

Miley being way more used to this situation took control I must say she looks hot when she takes change. She finally got them to shut the fuck up and actually listen to her. "To answer everybody's questions Lilly and I are back together! Liley is back." She said the last part with a broad smile." We are also newly engaged but we will not release ay information on that yet. But I do have one thing to say."

Miley looked directly at me pulling me closer to her and continued "I love this woman with all my heart and I'm madly in love with her. There is nothing that will make me happier then becoming Mrs. Miley Truscott." With that ended her speech she missed me. As soon as her lips were on mine I responded full-heartedly. Hands quickly entangled in her hair as her arms went around my waist.

I broke away from her because of lack of air and when I looked up I saw the same guy that worked at Starbucks the time I was dating Mikayla. He held out to coffee ready to go. I walked over with Miley and took the coffee and said "Thanks."

We walked off to another part of the mall going from store to store shopping strangely nobody really bothered us after that. Once the plans were out that Miley and I were getting married it was everywhere and I mean everywhere.

All the planning went fairly well since we had already planned the whole thing. Since school was fast approaching we set the day for the day before we went back to college, which was only a few days away from when we got engaged again. But since everything was already planned we got it ready in time.

Especially since Miley was well Hannah Montana everything went smoothly with all the planning and I couldn't e happier. Today is the day of the wedding and I'm in my room putting the finishing touches on my make-up and fixing my dress.

There are only a few minutes till I have to go out there and marry her. I can't wait till I can go over there and call her mine. I hear a knock on the door and know that's my cue. I put on my veil and proceed out the door. I walk down the aisle or shall I say down the beach as my dad gives me away.

I saw the most beautiful woman of my life standing up there glowing in all her glory. She looked breath taking. I walked the rest of the way and linked out hands together. As I stared at Miley's eyes not really paying attention to what the man was saying until it was time to say our vows. Miley was up first "Wow you have no idea how long I have waited for this day. The day I can call you mine and know you will be with me forever brightening up my day. I love you"

Then it was my turn "Miley we made it! After all the ups and downs the fights and the drama we made it because what we have is true love. Like the saying says true love conquers all and we did. Now we are gonna be together forever and I can't wait."

The guy continued with what he had to say and said "Miley Stewart blah blah blah." By that point I was way too lost in Miley's eyes to really pay attention until she slipped the wedding band on my finger.

I was way too concentrated on Miley but I paid just enough attention to say I do at the right part and pt the ring on Miley's finger. When the guy said now you my kiss the bride I sure did hear that part and I kissed Miley like my life depended on it. No we were Mrs. And Mrs. Lilly Truscott.

THE END

Epilogue

I walked down the stairs Sunday morning my hair in a total mess. As I walk down the stairs I see my beautiful wife sitting the living room with our bundle of joy Blake he is just so cute. Then I see our other kid Spencer curled up next to Miley also. I love these moments and they are totally hallmark moments.

I finally get down and walk over to the coach kiss Spencer good morning she is just such a cute little girl with her blonde hair as much as a mess as mine. Then I kiss Blake's head, finally I look up at Miley and say "Good morning my love." I kiss her on the lips and it became quite heated but I had to stop because well then we would crush Blake.

So instead I sit behind Miley and pull her into me with my arms draped around her while I bring Spencer closer to me. She asks "Mommy when is auntie Mikayla coming by?" "She will be here later today sweetie with auntie Ashley too." God I'm so happy Mikayla and I are still friends and Miley is even friends with Mikayla. Unlike Mikayla, Oliver never came around it seemed like he just disappeared.

But I was with my love and we had two children what more could I ask for, nothing because my life is perfect.


End file.
